Love Live: Gunpla Battle Project
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: Otonokizaka is going to close down! Honoka and her friends form a Gunpla fighter team so that they can join the tournament, boosting the school's popularity to prevent it from closing. (Sort of like S1 of the show, but with Gunpla battle instead)
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Honoka Kousaka, 2nd year student studying at Otonokizaka High School. Well, that is, until she read the announcement on the school bulletin board.  
>"Our school is going to be closed down?!"<br>Honoka was staring at the announcement. Her two friends, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami, were standing with her.  
>"Honoka…." Umi said.<br>"Kotori-chan!" Honoka suddenly said, turning to her friend. "Do you know something about this?"  
>Kotori's mother is the school principal for Otonokizaka.<br>"Umm, no, sorry. My mother hasn't told me anything."  
>"What are we going to do now?" Honoka asked.<br>Umi was about to answer when Honoka passed out.  
>"Honoka!"<p>

Honoka woke up in the infirmary.  
>"Oh, it's just a dream after all!" she said out loud.<br>"No, it's not."  
>Umi and Kotori were in the room . Kotori was seated beside the bed, while Umi was leaning against the wall.<br>"Ehh? What now, Umi-chan?" Honoka asked. "Will that mean I have to transfer to another school? My grades aren't that good! I'm doomed!"  
>"Calm down," Umi replied. "Honestly, Honoka. That's your problem, you always act without thinking. Of course the school won't close down until after all the students have graduated."<br>"That's right, Honoka," Kotori added. "You don't have anything to worry about."  
>Honoka thought about it for a while. "But that's still bad! I mean, the current first years. They won't experience having underclassmen."<br>"Well, when you put it that way…." Kotori said.  
>"But what can you do about it?" Umi asked.<br>"I'll think of something!" Honoka replied.

On her way home, Honoka passed by a hobby shop. She stared at the display, which showed various robots. Beside it was a TV screen that showed robots fighting.  
>"So these are gunpla models, huh…" Honoka said to herself.<br>Gunpla model kits, based on the mobile suits that appeared in the various gundam anime, have taken the world by storm after the invention of Gunpla battle, which allowed builders to pit their own gunpla against another gunpla. Although the sport died when PPSE, the company that started it, closed down, Yajima trading has acquired the company and relaunched Gunpla battle, complete with several improvements. Now even more people are playing the sport.  
>"Oh, young miss!" The shop owner has stepped out of his shop and noticed her.<br>"Interested in Gunpla model kits?" he asked.  
>"Well…"<br>"It seems not just boys are playing it, even girls are getting into the hobby as well," the shop owner said.  
>"Take that one for example," he said, pointing at the TV screen.<br>In the screen was a pre-recorded battle.  
>Honoka saw a gunpla flying fast in outer space. Suddenly, an enemy fired at it. The mobile suit reacted fast, transforming into a weird-looking jet that had no nosecone but instead had two guns that served as wings. Using this form, it fired it's two guns and destroyed the opponent, a red gunpla that had a gatling gun in its left hand.<br>Another opponent tried striking it from behind. This one was a green color, and like its comrade, was decked with gatling guns.  
>However it never got to attacking, as a huge blast destroyed it. The camera shifted and showed another Gunpla, a blue one this time, holding a huge cannon.<br>Finally another opponent appeared. This one had gatling guns on both arms and started firing indiscriminately. It's target, a blue, red, and white gunpla, skillfully dodged and fired a shot from it's rifle, destroying it.  
>The scene changed to show the winners.<br>Honoka was surprised. "Three girls?"  
>"That's right," the shop owner answered. "That's team A-Rise, from UTX Academy. The match you saw was taken from last year's tournament. They're a very talented team, and they're favorite for this year's tournament as well."<br>"A tournament?"  
>"You really are new to this, huh? A regional tournament is going to be held soon. A lot of schools are gonna be entering. Is your school entering the tournament, miss?"<br>"No, I don't think so… but you've given me an idea. Thanks, sir!"  
>The shop owner watched, bewildered, as the young girl left the shop. "What was that about?"<br>Inside the shop, behind the counter, a girl with violet hair smiled. "Things are about to get interesting…."

_AUTHOR'S NOTES  
>I have an unhealthy habit of mixing Gundam with other shows that I love. This is the result…<br>The Gunpla A-Rise are using in the video are Gundam Age-2 Double Bullet, Age-3 Normal, and Age-1 Normal. Their opponents are Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Leopard, and Gundam Heavyarms EW._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Honoka was trying to sell her idea to her two friends.  
>"Come on, Honoka, you can't be serious."<br>"But I am!" Honoka replied. "Look, if we win this championship, the school will get so popular, they won't dare close it down."  
>"Honoka-chan has a point," Kotori said.<br>"Kotori!" Umi said, turning to her friend. "You can't let Honoka drag us into this."  
>"Why not?" Kotori replied. "Did you ever regret going along with what Honoka-chan says?"<br>Umi recalled when Honoka dragged them into climbing a tree. At first she was terrified, but then Honoka showed her the view of the sunset. It was a very beautiful view. Umi smiled at the memory.  
>"Still. Where would we get Gunpla?"<br>"I know a place!" Honoka replied. "Let's go after school!"

Later, the three of them were standing in front of the hobby store.  
>"Here we are!" Honoka said cheerfully.<br>They entered the shop, and the shop owner noticed them. "Hey, its you from yesterday!" he said, recognizing Honoka.  
>"My friends and I would like to start playing Gunpla battle," Honoka explained.<br>"Is that so? Well, have a look around. We have plenty of selections."  
>Umi was already looking at the kits on the shelves. She picked out one.<br>"This one… might work."  
>Honoka and Kotori looked at Umi's choice.<br>"It's a gundam with a bow!" Honoka said.  
>"You practice archery, so it should be perfect for you, " Kotori said.<br>"Rising Gundam, huh?" The shop owner said. "Nice choice. You can go sit over there, " he said, pointing to the tables in the corner of the room. "You can start building, or you can wait for your friends to pick out what they want first."  
>"Sure," Umi replied. She headed for the tables. She sat down, opened the box and started examining the contents.<br>Kotori grabbed a box and went to accompany Umi. Meanwhile, Honoka was still choosing a kit.

On the table Umi was struggling to fit two pieces together.  
>"I'm putting them correctly, how come they won't fit…" she muttered to herself.<br>Suddenly a pair of hands rubbed her breasts.  
>Screaming, she accidentally threw up the parts. The same pair of hands that rubbed her breasts grabbed the parts, connected them together, and placed them on the table.<br>Umi turned to face the person who groped her.  
>"Hey, who do you think-"<br>She paused when she saw Nozomi Tojo, the vice president of Otonokizaka's student council.  
>"You're not connecting them properly," Nozomi said. "Try to orient the parts in the same way as the manual. That should help."<br>"Oh… I see, thanks…"  
>"I work here part time, to answer your question," Nozomi said. "You could say that Gunpla is a small passion of mine."<br>Honoka stopped scanning the shelves and faced Nozomi. Now was her chance to inform the student council of her decision.  
>"Listen, Vice President-"<br>Nozomi held up a hand. "No need to tell me," she said. She took a kit from a shelf and tossed it to Honoka, who caught it.  
>"Mu Gundam?"<br>"I think that will be perfect for you."  
>Honoka scanned the box.<br>"But this barely comes with any weapons," she said.  
>"You're right; it does need some heavy work. But I'm sure your friends can help you out."<br>"But we are all beginners! I doubt we can do something amazing to this kit."  
>"You'll understand in due time."<br>Nozomi approached the shop owner.  
>"I've finished the display for the PG Unicorn," she said. "You may want to keep a close watch on it, I've heard the shop next town has their sample stolen…"<br>"I see. Thanks for the help."

Honoka looked at the kit. "Mu Gundam, huh?"  
>So this is the gundam that will help save her school. She took a seat next to her friends and opened the box.<br>"I look forward to working with you," she whispered.

__  
>Author's Notes:<br>The Mu Gundam is the mobile suit which will eventually be developed into the Nu Gundam. "Mu" is written the same way as the symbol for Muse._


	3. Chapter 3

Umi leaned back on her chair. Finally, it's done; her own gunpla.  
>Kotori had finished first, and she was now trying different poses with it, trying the ones that are in the box.<br>"And I'm done!" Honoka said out loud. Her Mu Gundam stood proudly. It only had a beam rifle and beam saber. Honoka looked at it. "I'm not a big fan of the colors though… maybe I should paint it?"  
>"Seems that you've finished them," Nozomi said. "Battle room's at the back. I'll go on ahead and adjust the settings to practice mode."<br>"Sure, thanks!" Honoka said.  
>"Vice president…." Umi said.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Why are you helping us out?"<br>"Oh so you didn't want my help?" Nozomi asked in a teasing voice.  
>"No, it's not that-"<br>"You'll see in due time," Nozomi replied.

_Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal  
>Model Damage Level set to C<br>Please set your GP Base  
>Please set your Gunpla<br>Field: Desert  
>Battle start<em>

Honoka and her friends were now in the battle room, and she was surprised at how easy it was to control the Gunpla. When she moved the controls, the Mu Gundam responded quickly. Now she was flying in the sky.  
>"Look, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, I'm flying!" Honoka said.<br>Kotori's Raider Gundam was still walking on the ground. "Wait, I'm going to fly too!"  
>The Raider Gundam transformed into it's flight mode, which resembled a bird, complete with wings and talons.<br>"So that's why you chose that, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.  
>"Well…" Kotori smiled. "I thought, why not?"<br>Umi was aiming the bow of her Rising Gundam at a huge rock.  
>She fired and the rock was destroyed.<br>"This is… great," she said. "It works just like a real bow."  
>Nozomi was standing to the side. She approached the battle system and pressed a few buttons.<br>"Let's try against some computer opponents. Don't worry; I set the damage level to C, so your gunpla will incur no damage. But remember that matches will be set to B, or in the higher tournaments, A, so your gunpla will be damaged then."  
>"Alright!" Honoka said. "Ready, go!"<br>The computer released 3 Hi-Mock units.  
>Based on the Mock, the new product which was supposed to be released by PPSE a year ago, Yajima Trading has adopted it as a computer opponent. Although Mocks can be customized to have different equipment and varying degrees of strength, these ones are epuipped only with a beam rifle and are at an easy difficulty setting.<br>The three Hi-Mocks opened fire.  
>Honoka dodged. Without a shield, she has no way to block, so she had to rely on speed.<br>She then fired some shots but it failed to hit any of the Hi-Mocks.  
>"Eh? I didn't hit anything?"<br>"You have to be calm when firing," Umi said. She stood her ground, aimed her bow, and fired. It hit one of the Hi-Mocks in the chest, destroying it. "See? Just like that."  
>Kotori was already in the air.<br>"I'll try hitting them up close!"  
>The Raider Gundam's left hand ended in a mace weapon, which Kotori now used to take out the second Hi-Mock.<br>"Yay, I did it!"  
>Honoka stared at the remaining Hi-Mock. "Now it's just you…"<br>She dodged the shots again, and this time, she fired, making sure she hit the target. The shot was able to destroy the last Hi-Mock.  
>"Yes! Did you see that, Umi?"<br>"Yes, Honoka. See, you can do it if you try."

Nozomi exited the room while the combat was still going on.  
>She spotted one of the shops' regular customers browsing the shelves.<br>"Hello, Maki."  
>Maki Nishikino turned to face Nozomi.<br>"Vice-president!"  
>"Now, how many times do I have to tell you. In here I'm just Nozomi."<br>She nodded in the direction of the battle room.  
>"Have you seen their battle?"<br>"They're only beginners," Maki replied. "I have no interest in them."  
>"I suggest you stick around," Nozomi said. "Things are about to get interesting."<br>She looked around the shop again and saw two girls. One of them was building a kit, but had stopped to watch the battle, with her friend by her side.  
><em>Almost everyone is here,<em> she thought. Then she smiled as the surprise she set up has started to activate.

_Training Mission iniated  
>Model Damage remains at C<br>Operation: Orb Liberation  
>Battle Start<em>

"What's happening?" Honoka asked.  
>Around them the field changed. Now they were in a harbor, facing the sea. Behind them were some buildings and a forest.<br>And approaching from the distance are a number of Hi-Mocks, this time with custom equipment.  
>"Honoka!" Umi called out. "According to the data, those things are equipped with weapons from a suit called the Strike Dagger. A beam rifle, beam shield, and a beam saber. Better watch out!"<br>Umi has already climbed up a cliff, using her high vantage point to take out Hi-Mocks.

_Target: 5/20_

"Looks like we need to take out all our opponents," Kotori said. She transformed the Raider into bird mode and started firing, taking out even more Hi-Mocks.

_Target: 10/20_

"I can't let you guys beat me then!" Honoka said. Despite the lacking equipment of her suit, she started attacking, firing at the Hi-Mocks that were landing at the harbor. When one got too close, she grabbed it and threw it in the direction of the other Hi-Mocks, destroying them in an explosion.

_Target: 17/20_

"Three more!"

"See? They're not too bad," Nozomi said.  
>"The hard part is now coming up," Maki replied.<p>

Three new units appeared.  
>The first Hi-Mock has a green backpack, and was holding a scythe.<br>The second has identical equipment to Kotori's Gundam. In it's bird mode, another Hi-Mock is riding on top of it. This one has cannons mounted on it's back, a bazooka on it's right hand, and a shield with guns on the other, not to mention a chest-mounted cannon.  
>'What are those?" Honoka asked.<br>Umi was already trying to identify them. "Calamity, Raider, Forbidden. A strong trio… looks like we have to beat them to win."  
>"Alright? Are you ready guys?" Honoka asked.<br>"Yes!" Kotori said.  
>"Very well," Umi said, aiming her bow.<br>The three dodged as the Calamity Hi-Mock fired.  
>"Here they come!"<p>

__  
>Happy holidays guys!<br>I've been intending to finish the chapter a week ago, but I decided to finish my HG Amazing Exia first. It's a great kit by the way. I'd recommend it.  
>Operation Orb Liberation is from Gundam SEED, where the Earth Alliance try to take over Orb. That's also the first appearance of Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden in the SEED Anime.<br>I also added two G Gundam references here! Can you spot them?  
>That's all for now. See you at the next chapter.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hanayo Koizumi was at the edge of her seat.  
>This was the "boss" of the training mission; Calamity Gundam, Raider Gundam, and Forbidden Gundam. Those three suits were programmed to have excellent teamwork, and even on the easy setting it could prove quite a challenge to the three beginners. She wondered why the shop assistant picked that mission. Her best friend, Rin Hoshizora, was sitting next to her. This was her first time accompanying Hanayo into this shop. Although she knew about her friend's hobby, she never really paid that much interest to it. But now the ongoing battle was holding her attention.<p>

The Calamity was firing while on the move. Despite being slow, it was aided by the Raider, who was fast enough to avoid the shots fired by Honoka and her team.  
>"Let's try another tactic," Umi said. "Honoka, Kotori, you two distract the Calamity. While it's distracted, I'll fire."<br>"Good idea!" Honoka replied.  
>"Let's do it!" Kotori added.<br>Honoka and Kotori took flight. Honoka fired her beam rifle, while Kotori fired her arm-mounted cannon.  
>As planned, the Raider and Calamity turned on them, unleashing their weapons.<p>

Umi stood on a cliff. She aimed her bow and fired.  
>To her surprise, the Forbidden Gundam suddenly appeared, blocking the shot with it's Geschmeidig Panzer. It then followed up with a slash from it's scythe. Umi barely had time to parry with her Beam Naginata. She blocked the shot and kicked the Forbidden off the cliff. The Forbidden didn't fall down though-it simply flew away, regrouping with it's team.<p>

"They're strong!" Kotori said.  
>They've landed once again. Their opponents were above the sea, apparently anticipating their next attack.<br>"Indeed. I don't see how we could win this," Umi said.  
>"Wait! I got an idea!" Honoka said. "Here's what we do…"<p>

Umi had to hide a smile as Honoka detailed her plan. Although she hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying herself.  
>"Alright, everyone got that?" Honoka asked.<br>"Yes!" Kotori replied.  
>"I'm ready," Umi added.<br>"Alright! Let's do this!"

Honoka flew ahead. The Calamity and Raider opened fire, but Umi and Kotori provided cover fire. The Rising Gundam was now riding on top of the Raider Gundam's MA mode, in a similar manner to their opponent Calamity and Raider.  
>"You're opponent is us!" Umi shouted.<p>

Honoka flew straight for the Forbidden. Throwing away her rifle, she punched the enemy suit in the chest. The Forbidden, who was not expecting it, fell to the sea.  
>"Yeah!" Honoka said. "If guns don't work, I'm just gonna punch you! These fists are not just for show!"<br>The Forbidden rose up to meet her, firing it's railguns at her. Honoka tried to dodge, but the shot still grazed her left leg.  
>"Honoka!" Umi noticed her friend has taken damage.<br>"I'm okay!" Honoka replied. She quickly checked the status of her friends. Both were locked in combat with the Calamity and Raider.  
>The Forbidden made it's move, raising it's scythe. It slashed down at Honoka, but Honoka was faster-she caught the scythe with her fists, then pushed the Forbidden away, kicking it with her right leg. Now Honoka has the scythe.<br>"Now it's my turn!"  
>Without it's melee weapon, the Forbidden resorted to firing it's guns at Honoka. Honoka dodged them all, and she ended up facing the Forbidden's back.<br>"I've figured out your weakness," Honoka said. "Once you've deployed all that, your back isn't protected!"  
>Honoka slashed at the Forbidden, cutting it in half.<p>

"Umi-chan, look! Honoka has defeated her opponent!" Kotori said.  
>"Well then, we can't lose, can we?" Umi replied.<br>She aimed her bow at the Calamity. Without the Forbidden's support the Calamity was defenseless.  
>"Take this! Love arrow shoot!"<br>The Calamity tried to raise it's shield, but the shot was more powerful. The Calamity was hit, knocking it off the Raider, falling into the sea, where it exploded.  
>"Now it's just you," Kotori said.<br>"Keep it busy," Umi said.  
>Kotori fired her weapons, and the enemy Raider did the same.<br>"Now, get close to it!' Umi said.  
>Kotori complied. Umi jumped from Kotori to the enemy Raider. Activating her beam naginata, she stabbed the Raider. She jumped off, landing on Kotori as the Raider exploded.<p>

_Targets: 10/10  
>Battle Ended<br>Success_

"Yes! We did it!' Umi was very happy.  
>Beside her, Honoka and Kotori were doing their best to hold their laughter.<br>"What? Why are you laughing?"  
>"Umi…. ' Love arrow shoot!'" At that point, Honoka couldn't control it anymore and burst into laughter.<br>Umi was suddenly embarrassed.  
>"This is all your fault, Honoka!"<br>Honoka and Kotori still couldn't stop laughing.  
>"Never knew you had it in you, Umi!" Honoka said.<br>"Yeah, that was cute," Kotori added.  
>"Aww, come on!"<p>

Nozomi and Maki watched the three quarrel.  
>"That was a good match," Maki said. "But if she used something else aside from that Mu Gundam… or if she had better weapons on hand…."<br>"They need your help,Maki," Nozomi said.  
>"What?"<br>"You're a great builder, Maki," Nozomi said. "And I saw the look in your eyes. You want to be friends with them too, right?"  
>"What, I didn't say anything-"<br>"You can decide for yourself what you want to do."  
>Nozomi walked away. Maki, unsure what to do, went to the builder's area and sat with the two girls she saw earlier.<br>She kept her head down as the three girls passed by, laughing and talking to each other.  
>"They… they make good teamwork," one of the girls said.<br>"What?" Maki looked up.  
>"I-I mean, they worked great as a team," the girl said. "They did well for their first fight."<br>"True…" Maki looked at the Gunpla the girl was working on.  
>"Great work on that," Maki said. "Although I think you can add more panel lines here…"<br>The girl looked embarrassed. "Oh- I'm sorry…"  
>"What's to be sorry about?" Maki asked. "It was only a suggestion."<br>"Nah, that's just how Kayo-chin is," the other girl said. "Hi! My name's Rin Hoshizora."  
>"Umm, Maki Nishikino."<br>The other girl spoke up again. "I'm Hanayo Koizumi."  
>"Well, nice to meet you," Maki replied. She wasn't that much friendly, and it was her first time talking to others like this.<br>"So… what did you think of their battle?" Hanayo asked.  
>Maki thought for a while before answering. "It was… fun. They were enjoying it."<br>"Gunpla should be done with friends," Hanayo said. "The fun of building must always be shared."  
>Maki thought about that a bit. She had always been a loner, and her hobby served as an escape from reality. But she saw how fun it could be once you have friends. And she wanted that too. She wanted to experience it.<br>"Thanks for that, Hanayo, Rin," Maki said. She stood up.  
>"Where are you going?" Rin asked.<br>"I-I want to make more friends," Maki admitted. "Both-both of you can be my friends too, right?"  
>"Yay!" Rin rose up and hugged Maki tightly.<br>"I made a new friend today!"  
>Maki broke free of the energetic girl's grasp.<br>"See you then," she said.  
>Both Hanayo and Rin gave her a wave.<p>

"Anyway, we need to upgrade your Gunpla, Honoka!" Umi said.  
>"Seriously. Choosing one that is so lacking in equipment."<br>"But I did fine, Umi-chan!" Honoka replied.  
>"I agree with Umi-chan though…"<br>"Kotori! You were supposed to side with me! Besides, how will I upgrade it? We're all beginners!"  
>"I… can help you….with that." Maki was panting already.<br>"Who are you?" Honoka asked.  
>"I'm Maki Nishikino, first year. I'm also a good gunpla builder."<br>"Really? Thanks for your help!" Honoka said.  
>"Its-it's nothing really…."<br>"Why are you helping us then?" Umi asked.  
>"I saw your battle," Maki replied. "I saw how you three had fun. I want to experience it too… the fun of building and fighting together."<br>Honoka smiled.  
>"In that case, welcome to Muse!"<br>"Muse? What's that?" Umi asked.  
>"Our team name." Honoka said matter-of-factly.<br>"When did you decide that?" Umi replied.  
>"From the name of my Gunpla."<br>"I like it," Kotori said.  
>"Aww, fine.." Umi relented.<br>"I'll meet you tomorrow at the shop," Maki said. "I've got some ideas to improve your gunpla."  
>"Thanks, Maki!" Honoka said. "See you tomorrow then!"<p>

_  
><em>Hi there!<br>It's the author again.  
>I was planning to have Hanayo, Rin, and Maki join Muse at the same time, like in the anime, but I decided to have Maki join first.<br>I guess you already figured it out, but the reason I gave Kotori Raider Gundam is because Kotori means bird, and the Raider Gundam has a bird mode. Why not Wing Gundam? Well, there's already a custom Wing Gundam in the Build Fighters anime, so I wanted to do something different.  
>Happy holidays!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Honoka, Umi, Kotori, and Maki were seated once again in the builder's area of the hobby shop that had become their temporary base.  
>"So, that's our plan," Honoka said enthusiastically. "I believe that if we join a tournament and win, we can make a name for our school and prevent it from closing down!"<br>Maki was twirling her hair.  
>"Nice plan… but I see a lot of holes in it."<br>"You tell me, " Umi said. She was fiddling with her Rising Gundam. "I keep telling her that but she won't listen!"  
>"First of all, you expect to win the tournament with only those gunpla?"<br>"That's what you're here for, right?" Honoka asked.  
>Maki blushed. "Well, yeah, but…" shaking her head, she kept talking ."Either way! I think the Nationals is out of the question for this. You have potential, but you need practice first."<br>"That's true," Umi replied. "We need to work on our teamwork."  
>"What about you, Maki?" Kotori asked. "Can you fight too?"<br>"Only if I have to," Maki replied. "I'm more of a builder." She rummaged inside her bag and grabbed a leaflet.  
>"I think this tournament is perfect for us," she said.<br>Honoka grabbed it. "Love… Live?"  
>"It's a new tournament, made to promote Gunpla and Gunpla battle among girls. It'll be held next month. Most of the teams there are only beginners, like you; I think you stand a good chance there."<br>"I like that idea!' Honoka said.  
>"It's perfect!" Kotori added.<br>"Although, there is a problem."  
>"What is that?" Umi asked.<br>"A-Rise, an all-girls gunpla team that is quickly gaining fame due to winning the Regionals last year, will be joining in it too. They're strong. I hope we don't have to face them in the first match."  
>Honoka remembered the video she had seen, where A-Rise defeated their enemy team flawlessly.<br>"We can do it," she said. "After all, there's four of us! We can help each other out. Plus, there's a month to train."  
>"That's Honoka for you," Umi said. "Way too excited."<br>"Alright, now that that's out of the way, I say let's begin practice." Maki rummaged insider her bag again and grabbed a small toolbox.  
>"What's inside that?"<br>"We are going to customize your gunpla, Honoka," Maki replied. "Frankly it's too weak."  
>"Oh! That's cool!" Honoka said. "Let's get started!"<p>

The next day, Maki was preparing to eat her lunch when she noticed that Hanayo was just sitting on her chair, staring at her Gunpla. She decided to approach her.  
>"Hey."<br>Hanayo looked up. "Oh, Maki."  
>"What's on your mind?"<br>"Nothing, nothing…"  
>Rin joined the discussion. "Ah, Kayo-chin! I can tell when you're lying. You want to join the second-years who are playing Gunpla battle, am I right?"<br>"What? No, no…"  
>"Why not?" RIn asked. "You seem pretty interested when you watched them fight. I know that look in your eyes, Kayo-chin!"<br>"I… I don't think I can do it. I… I lack the confidence."  
>"But your builds are great. Even as a builder, you can be a great asset to us. This Stargazer is pretty good."<br>"Even so… I don't think I can do it!"  
>Hanayo abruptly stood up, grabbed her gunpla, and ran away.<br>"Wait, Hanayo!"  
>"Kayo-chin!"<p>

Hanayo went up the rooftop.  
>It was where she liked to relax and think. She had no doubt that Rin would find her soon-her best friend knew all her favorite haunts. Hopefully she has made her decision by then.<br>"Oh, what a nice gunpla!"  
>"Eh?" Surprised, Hanayo turned and saw a red-haired boy.<br>"Who-who are you? What are you doing here?"  
>"Hey, no need to be afraid." The boy looked at her.<br>"Don't worry. You can do it."  
>"What?"<br>"I can see it in your eyes. You want to fight, but you lack the confidence."  
>The boy stared at the sky a bit, then looked back at her.<br>"You're not alone in this, you know. You have friends."  
>"Well… yes, I do…"<br>"They're here to support you. I knew someone like you. He lacked the confidence to fight. But I was there to support him. Soon we even made it to the championships! Cool, huh?" The boy smiled.  
>"Wait, you made it to the championships? Could you possibly be-"<br>"Like I was saying, don't be afraid to take the first step. I'm sure your friends will help you."  
>With that, he gave a thumbs up and suddenly glowed red.<br>"What's happening?"  
>The boy shrugged. "Oh. Looks like I'm out of time. And I was hoping to visit him too… maybe next time then. " He waved at her. "See ya!"<br>Hanayo could only watch as the boy disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving Hanayo alone to her thoughts.  
>She looked at the Gunpla she had made.<br>_I want to try it too. Gunpla battle. _

"Finally, we found you!"  
>Maki was panting already.<br>Rin, however, was just fine.  
>Hanayo stood up. "Rin-chan, would you fight alongside me?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I want to play. Gunpla battle."<br>Rin hesitated a bit, then smiled. "Of course! Why not? I told you before, Kayo-chin, that I'd support you in whatever you want to do. Plus, I kinda want to experience it too. It seemed fun!"  
>Maki smiled.<br>"Thanks for joining us. Let's inform the second years later, okay?"  
>She turned to Hanayo.<br>"Really, I thank you. Teaching Honoka-senpai how to customize has been very difficult. She has a very short attention span when it comes to these things. Maybe with you around, it'll be better…"

"Welcome to the team!" Honoka said.  
>"Thanks…" Hanayo said.<br>"I'm ready for battle!" Rin added.  
>"But aren't teams only allowed to fight using three members?" Kotori asked.<br>"It's not a problem," Maki replied. "Love Live allows you to switch fighters per match. It works out for us too-the customization for the Mu Gundam won't be finished in time for the first match. So, Hanayo, Rin. Do your best for the first match, okay?"  
>"Us? First match?"<br>"I'll do my best!"  
>"Having fun, are we?"<br>"Vice President!" Honoka saw Nozomi approach them.  
>"Do you best in the tournament. Although… you need the school's approval to join."<br>"What? When did they announce that?" Maki said.  
>"Maybe you weren't paying attention, Maki-chan," Nozomi said.<br>""Either way, that won't be a problem," Umi said. "There's five of us; that's enough for us to register as a club."  
>"That's right!" Honoka said. "Can you approve our request now?"<br>Nozomi shook her head. "That'll have to wait for tomorrow. I'll leave you now girls, I still have to tend to the shop."  
>Nozomi left as the group started planning. Umi dragged Rin and Hanayo into the combat room, apparently wanting to test their skill. Nozomi smiled.<br>She noticed a small, black haired girl hiding behind a shelf.  
>"Oh, Niccochi. I didn't know you were here."<br>"Yeah? So what if I am?"  
>"Those girls aren't giving up," Nozomi replied.<br>The girl didn't say anything, choosing to leave the store instead.  
>"They're going to need you, Niccochi," Nozomi muttered to herself. "And you need them, too."<p>

_  
><em>Author here.<br>The Gunpla that I chose for Rin and Hanayo, the Stargazer, was chosen because Rin's surname, Hoshizora, means "Starry Sky."  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

_It was the regional tournament.  
>After having come this far, finally her team had made it to the finals.<br>She was pretty confident-this time, they would win.  
>Nico and her teammates readied theirselves.<br>Then they saw their opponent.  
>It was only one unit. The Rafflesia. Shaped liked a huge flower, it may look funny, that doesn't mean it isn't deadly. Spinning as it propelled itself forward, it fired it's guns, hitting both of her teammates.<br>"Damn!"  
>She dodged the shots and fired with her beam rifle. The Gundam GPO1FB was fast, and with it she was able to land hits.  
>However the Rafflesia unleashed it's other weapon; remote controlled bits. Attacked en masse, Nico never stood a chance.<br>After the match, Her two teammates approached her.  
>"We can't do this after all…"<br>"What?! It's only one match. We can still do this!"  
>"It's not just that," the second member said. "You push us too hard. We can't keep up with you."<br>"Are you kidding? That is necessary if we want to be champions!"  
>"We're sorry. We thought it would be fun but… it's over."<br>_Nico woke up with a start. She looked around her.  
>"A nightmare, huh…"<br>She hadn't had one in a while.  
><em>It's those damned girls,<em> she thought. Seeing them fight must have brought back memories.  
>But why them? It isn't the first time she's seen people fight. But seeing this particular group made her remember those days.<br>Not wanting to dwell any longer on those unhappy memories, she went back to sleep.

"What's this?"  
>The student council president, a tall blonde named Eli Ayase, didn't seem to be in a good mood. Honoka suddenly became nervous. Even though Umi and Kotori were there with her the student council president still seems intimidating.<br>_Well, the school is closing after all… she must be trying her best efforts…  
><em>"It's an application form, for the Gunpla club."  
>"We have five members," Umi added. "It says in the rulebook that once we get five members, we can apply to be a proper club."<br>The student council president seemed to think it over. Beside her, Nozomi was silent, content with watching how the scene plays out.  
>"I cannot approve of this. We already have an existing club for Gunpla; the Gunpla Battle club."<br>"What?" Honoka was surprised.  
>"What should we do?" Kotori asked.<br>"Furthermore; I've heard that you founded this club with the intent of joining the Love Live tournament."  
>"That's so we can attract students!" Honoka said.<br>"Club activities should not be used to recruit students. I'm sorry but I don't think I can approve your request."  
>"Still… there should be no problem if the two clubs merged?" Nozomi finally spoke.<br>"Nozomi!"  
>"Talk to Niccochi about it," Nozomi said.<br>"Thank you, Vice President!"

After the trio had left, Eli turned to Nozomi. "Seriously, you should support me, not contradict me."  
>"Why not let those girls be?" Nozomi replied.<br>"I…. can't."  
>"Does it remind you of the past, Elicchi?"<br>"That's-that's none of your business! You have this bad habit of interfering with other people."  
>Nozomi smiled. "It's a bad habit, and one I find hard to break. Now let's go, we have a meeting with the other student council members."<br>"Fine." Eli stood up and followed her friend.

This time all six of them were in front of the door to the Gunpla Battle club. Honoka started to knock when a cough got her attention.  
>She turned and saw a black-haired girl, a third year judging by her ribbon.<br>Maki felt like she recognized the girl, but as she realized who she was the girl spoke up.  
>"What are you girls doing here?"<br>"You must be the president!" Honoka said. "Ms. President-"  
>"Call me Nico."<br>"Nico-senpai. We'd like to join your club."  
>"Nozomi told me about this," Nico said while shaking her head.<br>"Oh! So that makes it easy then!"  
>"No."<br>"What?"  
>"Look, we don't want to shut down your club," Umi said. "We just need to be an official club so that-"<br>"Whatever your reason is, I don't want to hear it." NIco turned and ran away.  
>"Hey, wait!" Hanayo called out.<br>"Want me to chase her?" Rin asked.  
>"Don't. I'll handle this," Maki replied.<br>"You sure?" Umi said.  
>"Don't worry, Umi-senpai." Maki ran to catch up with the club president.<p>

Nico finally stopped running.  
>"No one can find me in here…"<br>Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grope her.  
>"Aaaaah!"<br>She turned around and saw Nozomi.  
>"Hey, what's your problem-"<br>"Found you!"  
>Nico saw one of the girls from earlier. She had found her, thanks to Nozomi! She looked around but Nozomi was nowhere to be found. Great. She was also to tired to run.<br>"So? Why did you follow me here?"  
>"I… I recognize you."<br>"Really? I don't recall seeing you before."  
>"I saw you fight, back then! In the regional tournament. You were doing so good too. It's too bad that you lost in the finals."<br>"Oh? So you admired me back then?"  
>Maki blushed. "Not-not really! Well, you and your team were really good. Why did you disband right after that?"<br>"I had my reasons."  
>"Please let me ask you again, Nico-senpai. With your experience, you would be a great help to us. So why not allow us to join your club?"<br>"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"I told you before, right? No is no! What part of that can't you understand?"  
>Nico pushed her away and started to run.<br>"You know, there's a reason why Nico keeps on refusing you."  
>Maki saw Nozomi. The older girl seemed to have a knack for showing up then vanishing whenever she wanted to.<br>"As you know, Nicocchi formed the Gunpla Battle club, and entered the tournament. However Nicocch's standards were too high for her teammates. They left after that loss because they couldn't handle Nicocchi's training. it devastated her, and she hasn't played Gunpla battle ever since-although I can say she hasn't stopped the hobby. She still drops by the store from time to time."  
>Maki seemed to think it over.<br>"However," Nozomi added. "Nicocchi's really a good person inside. If I had to guess, the reason why she doesn't want you girls to join is that she's afraid that you'll all leave her one day."  
>"How can I convince her otherwise?"<br>"That is up to you, Maki-chan."


	7. Chapter 7

The mocks just kept coming, forcing the Stargazer to keep firing at the horde that was charging towards it.  
>"Rin-chan! To the left!"<br>"Got it!"  
>The Stargazer aimed it's beam rifle at the incoming Mock.<br>"Activate the Volture Lumiere," Hanayo said.  
>"Alright!"<br>Glowing green lines surrounded the Stargazer.  
>"Take this!"<br>The Stargazer used the green energy lines as a weapon, throwing beam boomerangs at the incoming mooks, destroying a good number.  
>"Now for a front attack!"<br>Rin charged head on, destroying the remains of the horde.  
>The Stargazer stood victorious among the remains of the Mock MS.<br>"So?" Rin asked. "How did we do?"  
>"Good. Now do it again." Umi replied. Not only was she supervising the training-her Rising Gundam was also on top of a cliff, just in case Rin and Hanayo tried to do anything funny.<br>"What? That's the third time…" Hanayo said.  
>"You need to increase your accuracy more!" Umi was insisting. "I'd like to save that system of yours as a last reserve weapon, since it leaves so much strain on your gunpla. Maintain it, then let's do the mission again."<br>Rin sighed. "Fine… come on, Kayo-chin."

Maki watched as Rin and Hanayo sat on the table next to theirs. Hanayo stared inspecting the parts of the Stargazer, while Rin looked on with interest.  
>"Does Umi really have to be that harsh?" Maki asked.<br>"That's okay," Honoka said.  
>"Yeah. That's her way of saying she cares," Kotori added.<br>Maki had finished detailing the shield.  
>"Let me check that beam rifle, Honoka-senpai."<br>Maki checked on the work of her senior. She was impressed, Honoka did a good enough job, seeing as this was her first custom.  
>"If you say so…."<br>She gave the rifle back to Honoka, and glanced at the boxes next to her. More custom parts for the Mu Gundam. She'll tackle those later.  
>"So, what will you do about it?" Honoka asked.<br>She'd already related what happened yesterday with Nico, as well as what Nozomi told her.  
>"I honestly don't know… but I think she will be a great asset to us."<br>_Plus, somehow I can't leave her alone.  
><em>"Alright then! We'll let you handle it."

After everyone had left, Maki talked to Nozomi about what she wanted to do.  
>"Count on me," Nozomi said with a smile.<br>"Thanks, Nozomi-senpai."  
>"Like I keep telling you. In here I'm just 'Nozomi.'"<p>

The next day, Maki arrived alone in the shop. She'd already told Honoka and the others her plan.  
>As she entered, she saw Nico already sitting at the tables.<br>"What is it you want? Nozomi dragged me here."  
>Maki could already imagine what the vice president did to convince Nico.<br>"Let's fight. You win, you don't join. I win, you join. Simple."  
>"Please. I quit Gunpla a long time ago."<br>"But you still run the club. And Nozomi-senpai told me that you hang out here often."  
>Nico blushed. "She told you what?"<br>"And I heard you still build. So, no excuses."  
>"Fine. But I don't have a kit with me."<br>"Easy. You build it."  
>Maki got a box from her bag and slid it across the table, to Nico.<br>"HG G-Self?! This is one of the latest models! You have one already?"  
>"Actually I have two," Maki said, getting another box.<br>"Rich…"  
>Now it was Maki's turn to blush.<br>"Not-not really! I had it on preorder, the online shop I go to has cheaper prices than this store-"  
>At that Nozomi suddenly looked up from the counter.<br>Great. She's gonna be in trouble later.  
>"Guess I don't have a choice." Nico opened the box and started going through the runners.<p>

Both Maki and Nico had finished their kits.  
>"It's time to fight, Nico-senpai."<br>"Fine. Let's do this."  
><em>Please set your GP base<br>Please set your Gunpla  
>Beginning Plavksy Particle Dispersal<br>Model Damage Level set to B  
>Field: canyon<br>Battle start_

Maki landed first.  
>"Where is Nico Senpai?"<br>"Right here!"  
>Maki raised her shield in time to block the blast from Nico's beam rifle. The smaller girl had come from above, firing at full speed.<br>Maki kept her shield up, but now Nico sped up, kicking the shield off Maki's arm.  
>Maki responded in kind, firing her own beam rifle, knocking it off Nico's arm.<br>"You're not too bad, for someone who quit," Maki said.  
>"And you too, for a beginner," Nico admitted. "But this is just the start!"<br>Nico fired her Vulcans, destroying Maki's beam rifle. Discarding her own rifle, she drew a beam saber and slashed towards the cockpit of Maki's G-Self. Maki was fast, however, and drew a beam saber of her own to parry the blow.  
>"Why do you insist I join you?" Nico asked. "Is it only because you need to be part of the club to join the Love Live?"<br>"It's not just that!"  
>Maki managed to disarm Nico, knocking the beam saber off her hand. She then cut off the left arm of Nico's G-Self.<br>"You're afraid to make friends again. I've heard from Nozomi about what happened to your team. And I'm telling you, we won't do the same!"  
>Maki fired some Vulcans, hiting parts of the chest.<br>Nico used her second beam saber, drawing it with her good arm.  
>"I used to be alone too. But Honoka-senpai has showed me that Gunpla can be enjoyed with friends, and I want to share that joy with you, too!"<br>Nico stepped backward.  
>Now both fighters were facing each other, with both their Gunpla having sustained considerable damage. Nico's however has more damaged than Maki's.<br>What Maki has said has affected Nico. It's true, she missed the joy of building Gunpla with friends, and seeing Honoka's group must have reminded her of that.  
>"Very well. I, the number 1 builder Nico Yazawa, will join you!" she proclaimed.<br>Maki was surprised at Nico's sudden proclamation. "Well, that's-"  
>"However! As a fighter, I cannot throw this fight! So, the real fight starts now!"<br>Nico charged forward, leaving no time for Maki to react. Nico slashed at Maki's cockpit, then cut off Maki's right arm.  
>"Now were even, " Maki said as she drew her second beam saber.<br>"Please! I'm at a higher level than you!"  
>Both fighters clashed swords.<br>"This is the end!" Nico said.  
>"Maybe for you!"<br>However the battle suddenly ended.  
><em>Time out<br>Battle Result: Tie  
><em>Maki collapsed on the floor. It was the first time she had battled someone as strong as Nico.  
>The smaller girl walked to her and held her hand.<br>"Get up."  
>Maki looked at Nico, who was smiling.<br>"We have some training to do!"

_  
><em>Author here.<br>Double update!  
>I wanted to feature in G-Self in the story, so I managed to fit it here.<br>Also how many of you are watching Reconguista? As I type this, 15 eps have been released and I have watched them all. So far I think it's okay, and I think I have a little idea of what's going on…._


	8. Chapter 8

Nico led Honoka and the others downstairs, to the school's basement level.  
>"Where are we going?" Honoka asked.<br>"Well, since you're technically members of my club now, you can have access to school facilities"  
>"So we're going to one now?" Hanayo asked.<br>"Sounds exciting!" Rin said.  
>"Ah, here we are." Nico fumbled for the keys.<br>She entered the room first. It was moderately sized.  
>She felt around for the light switch. "While the room upstairs is our clubroom for meetings, this is where we train."<br>Maki was surprised. So was the rest of the group.  
>In the room was a battle system. And not just one hexagon, like the one in the shop. This one had three!<br>"A few years ago, someone donated battle systems to schools around the area. We were one of the beneficiaries. It went unused for some time, at least until I came along. Now, it will be put to good use again."  
>"Amazing," Umi said. "Now we can train even harder." She had a huge grin on her face.<br>"Nico-senpai. We can start immediately right?"  
>"Umm… yeah, right…"<p>

The group had just finished training. Even Honoka, who was using the still-unfinished Mu Gundam, despite Maki's insistence that it must be taken out in combat yet.  
>Now they are all back in the clubroom.<br>Hanayo was staring at the shelves. They never had a chance to enter the room before-after getting the approval of the student council-or, more accurately, Nozomi's approval, while Eli looked on with a disapproving look on her face-Nico had them all go to the basement level.  
>The shelves were filled with Gunpla, and the room had posters of different Gundam shows.<br>"You-you have the very first Mobile Suit Gundam models?! All of them?"  
>Nico crossed her arms and smiled, clearly proud of her collection. "Of course! Tracking them down was hard, but worth it."<br>Hanayo looked some more. "Clear versions of the Rozen Zulu, Juaggu, Banshee Norn, and Age-2 SP Custom? You even have the MG Banshee norn! How did you get one? The online shops were all sold out!"  
>"Anyway!"<br>Umi's voice immediately caused Hanayo to go silent.  
>"Now we need to discuss about the Love Live. I have already submitted our entry. Just like Maki said, we can have a team of up to nine members-we just have to decide who will fight before the match. Also, I've found out that A-Rise will not be in the tournament-however the winners get the chance to fight them."<br>"Wow, that's awesome!" Honoka said. "We can fight against the champions!"  
>"Not so fast, we have to win the tournament first," Nico said.<br>"Kotori, you and Rin will join me for the first match. That will be next week."  
>"I'm excited!" Rin said.<br>"Let's do our best then," Kotori added.  
>"What about the status of Honoka's gunpla?"<br>"It's almost done. It's stronger now, you can try testing out it's movements tomorrow . I still need to work on the backpack though. It should be done by the second round-if we make it."  
>"Of course we will!" Honoka said. "Oh, and everyone? I just had an idea. How about we go to this place this weekend? Just to relax before the tournament proper."<br>Umi balked at the idea. "But we need to train-"  
>"Good idea!" Rin interrupted.<br>"I agree," Hanayo added.  
>"If you say so," Maki said.<br>Umi sighed. "Fine…"  
>"Come on, Umi-chan. It'll be great," Kotori said.<br>"That's right!" Honoka assured. "What could possibly go wrong?"

That day, Honoka arrived too early.  
>The place she suggested was G-Muse, a huge gundam shop. Instead of heading straight to their meeting place, Honoka got distracted by the huge gundam statue outside the store. "Awesome! They've got a huge gunpla here!"<br>Having totally forgotten the reason she went there in the first place, she decided to go inside and browse the shelves.  
>"I didn't know there were that there were this many gunpla."<br>"That's right. Which means you can always find one for yourself."  
>Honoka turned and saw another girl, roughly her age. She was wearing shades.<br>"Hi. My name is… Yamato."  
>"Yamato? That's a strange name," Honoka said.<br>"What's wrong with Yamato being a first name?"  
>"Well.. nothing, really…oh, by the way. My name is Honoka Kousaka."<br>"nice to meet you. Judging from your statement, you're just a beginner at Gunpla battle?"  
>"Yes, but we are going to join the Love Live tournament."<br>This piqued up Yamato's interest. "Is that so?"  
>"Yeah!" Honoka got the Mu Gundam from her bag. It now had a shield and two beam sabers. "This is my gunpla. It's not yet done, I'm having one of my friends help me with it."<br>Yamato looked at the gunpla, then back at Honoka. "How about a battle, then?"  
>"You want to fight?"<br>"Yeah, why not? Although, I don't have any Gunpla on me, so…" she picked a box from the shelf.  
>"Wait for me a bit, okay?"<br>"Umm… okay, sure…."  
><em>Is she really going to fight me with a unit she's just going to build on the spot?<br>_"I'm done."  
>"What?" Honoka saw that the gunpla was already finished. "It seems cuter than any of the ones me or my friends are using."<br>"It's called SD, or super deformed," Yamato replied. "They may be small, but they pack quite a punch."  
>"Wow! That's cool!"<br>"Follow me to the battle area, then."

_Beginning Plavksy Particle Dispersal  
>Batle Damage level set to C<br>Please set your GP base.  
>Please set your Gunpla.<br>Battle start!  
><em>"Honoka Kousaka. Mu Gundam. Here I go!"  
>"Yamato. SD ZZ Gundam, launching."<br>The field this time was space.  
>Honoka was caught off guard as a beam was fired on her. She barely managed to dodge.<br>"What was that?"  
>"How do you like my High Mega Cannon?"<br>Honoka saw the ZZ fast approaching.  
>"You're fast! But…" she remembered Umi's training. <em>You have to be calm. Then you can hit your target.<em>  
>She aimed and fired.<br>"Impressive!" Yamato said. "But, that won't be enough!"  
>The ZZ split into two jets-one mostly blue, and the other one huge and bulky.<br>"It can transform?"  
>The ZZ started attacking from multiple angles. The blue jet fired it's lasers.<br>Honoka quickly blocked it.  
>Then the bulky jet fired a barrage of missiles. Honoka shot upwards, destroying most of the missiles. However some of the missiles found their mark, hitting her.<br>"Ouch! That hurt."  
>The ZZ reformed once again to MS mode.<br>"Like I told you, the SD scale may be small, but they're strong, too!"  
>Yamato fired her gun. Honoka dodged and retaliated, firing her own gun.<br>It went on like this, with both fighters using their long range weapons.  
>Yamato fired again. This time, Honoka did not fire back. Instead, she flew upward then shot downwards, mimicking the move she saw being performed by A-Rise in the video she watched.<br>"That move…"  
>"I've seen it before," Honoka said. "Being used by a group called A-Rise. Seeing them fight inspired me to take up Gunpla battle. So I'd like to fight them one day!"<br>Unseen by Honoka was Yamato's smile.  
>"It will take more than that if you want to fight A-Rise!"<br>Yamato blocked the shot and charged forward, switching to a beam saber. She quickly reached Honoka and sliced her gun in half. Honoka drew her beam saber and clashed swords with the small gunpla.  
><em>This feeling,<em> Yamato thought. _This girl… she really is serious about Gunpla battle._  
>"What an good battle!" Yamato said. "It would be a shame that I have to finish it early."<br>"What?"  
>The ZZ quickly transformed once again. The blockier jet rammed the Mu Gundam, slamming it into an asteroid.<br>"Such power-"  
>Honoka didn't have time to react as the blue jet shot at her, damaging the Mu Gundam once again. The ZZ reformed into it's robot mode, and Yamato quickly plunged the beam saber into the Mu Gundam's chest for the finishing blow.<br>_Battle ended_

"Wow… you're strong…" Honoka said. "I was fortunate that the damage level was only set to C."  
>"You have the passion for Gunpla battle, Kousaka-san," Yamato said. "One day, I'd like to cross swords with you again."<br>"Me too!" Honoka said. "I enjoyed that fight."  
>Yamato smiled. "Keep up the good work, and we may meet sooner than you think."<br>"Hey! Honoka-chan!"  
>"Honoka!"<br>Honoka saw her friends.  
>"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!"<br>The rest of Muse followed them.  
>"Who was that, Honoka?" Umi asked.<br>"Oh, her? Her name is Yamato. Let me introduce you-"  
>Honoka turned and saw that Yamato was gone.<br>"Huh? Where'd she go?"  
>Hanayo and Nico, however, had surprised looks on their faces.<br>"Honoka-senpai…"  
>"Yes, Hanayo-chan?"<br>"Don't you know who that was?" Nico asked.  
>"She said her name was Yamato. Why?"<br>"That was Kira Tsubasa! Of A-Rise!"  
>Honoka was surprised. "What? You mean I fought someone from A-Rise?"<br>She looked at the SD ZZ Gundam, which was left on top of the battle system.  
>Hanayo approached it with a matter similar to reverence. "So this… is a gunpla built by A-Rise…"<br>""So? How'd it go?" Kotori asked.  
>"Well…" Honoka smiled. "I lost, obviously. But it was fun! She complimented me too."<br>"Looks like our relaxation took an unexpected turn, " Umi said. "So, where'd you want to go, Honoka?"  
>"Well, there's this restaurant downstairs! It looks so delicious-"<br>Nico shook her head. She still can't believe that this girl somehow impressed a member of A-Rise.

Not afar, Kira Tsubasa removed her shades.  
>She somehow felt the impulse to go around G-Muse today. She wasn't disappointed, as today she had met a strong fighter.<br>_Honoka Kousaka. I hope we can meet again. Then, I can give you a real battle._

_  
><em>The tournament begins next chapter!<br>Tsubasa's disguise name, "Yamato," comes from Kira Yamato of Gundam SEED. Since Tsubasa's full name is Kira Tsubasa. Yeah, lame. I know :P Her whole line is, of course, a reference to Kamille Bidan's line in Zeta Gundam._

Random Viewer: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Seriously, as our leader you need to be more responsible," Erena Toudo was saying.  
>Kira Tsubasa shook her head. Her disappearance last time hadn't gone unnoticed, and Erena still wasn't able to let go of the issue yet<br>"Yeah, yeah…." She continued walking towards their clubroom.  
>"Now, Erena, maybe Tsubasa just needed some rest?" Another one of her friends and teammates, Yuuki Anju, said to Erena in an attempt to calm her down.<br>Tsubasa turned to her friends. "Look, I'm sorry I disappeared without telling anyone. But I think I found something important during that time. Now, let's practice!"  
>The clubroom of A-Rise was huge. In the middle of the room was a battle system. There were some tables and chairs to the sides, and a shelf full of Gunpla models on the other. They also had a good view of the city. UTX Academy is a skyscraper after all, and the clubroom is located in one of the topmost floors.<br>An old man was looking at that same view now.  
>"What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked.<br>The man faced them and smiled. "Why, don't I have the right to visist some of my favorite students?"  
>Tsubasa smiled as well. "No problem, really. How's the Gunpla Shingyo School?"<br>Master Chinnan sat down. "After Mao made it to the world tournament, more people found out about the school and were interested to attend."  
>A-Rise nodded. They were among those people who sought out the teachings of this Gunpla school. Of course, Master Chinnan chose only the most promising students.<br>"Right now I've got this student from Osaka who's proving to be a headache… however, Mao is continuously improving. I expect him to take over the school soon."  
>"You are going to relinquish control to him? Why? Are you not feeling well?" Anju asked.<br>"No, no… but I am old. Teaching is a job for the young, like Mao. And maybe you three."  
>"I think I have found her, Master… my rival," Tsubasa said.<br>"Oh, is that so? Will she be participating later in the Love Live?"  
>"Her team will be."<br>"Interesting then. I hope she reaches the finals and gets to fight you."  
>"Of course she will," Tsubasa said. "She's my rival, after all."<p>

Said "rival" was currently running towards the stadium where the tournament is going to be held.  
>"What are we going to do? We might be late!"<br>Rin and Nico were hurrying to keep up with her.  
>"It was your fault, Honoka-senpai! Why did we have to stop over at that fast food?"<br>"Because the food looked delicious!"  
>"Damn, I knew you were too irresponsible!" Nico said.<br>"But you stopped too, Nico-senpai!"  
>The three managed to reach the stop of the stairs, were the rest of the group was waiting. Including Umi, who had this smile in her face.<br>"Please explain yourselves."  
>"Well… it was Honoka-Senpai's fault!" Rin said, Hiding behind Honoka.<br>"That's right! She dragged us into it!" Nico added.  
>"Is that so? Then, Honoka…"<br>They were interrupted by the sudden announcement.  
>"All participants, please proceed to your designated areas. The tournament is about to start."<br>"You hear that? Umi-chan, we have to go," Kotori said.  
>"Fine…"<br>Honoka sighed with relief. Saved by the bell….

The Strike Freedom tried firing all it's funnels, but its opponent Mermaid Gundam was skilled. It dodged all the blasts, using its agile fish mode well despite the field being set to space. When it was close to the Strike Freedom, it transformed into MS mode and plunged it's spear in the Strike Freedom's chest, destroying it. The Strike Freedom's teammate, the Destiny Gundam, tried to attack the Mermaid, but it was stopped by the Gundam Zebra, who used it's spear to destroy the Destiny. The last member of the team, the Infinite Justice, tried going for a melee attack, but it was blown away by the final member of the second team- the Nether Gundam. It slammed into an asteroid, where the Gundam Zebra and Mermaid Gundam were able to finish it.  
><em>Battle Ended<br>_"And the winner of the first match, team S-Girls VS Team George, is Team George!" The announcer said.  
>The girls who won were smiling and hugging each other, clearly ecstatic about their win.<br>"And now for the next match! Team Muse VS Team Tiger-T!"  
>Umi, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo stepped forward.<br>Meanwhile, Honoka, Nico, and Maki sat down at the sidelines.  
>Finally it was time for their first match.<p>

_Please set your GP base.  
>Please set your Gunpla.<em>

The field this time was desert.  
>Kotori, Umi, and Rin all landed in one spot.<br>"I'll scout ahead and try to bait the enemy," Kotori said.  
>"Be careful." Umi tried aiming her bow, but the sand made her unstable. "Oh, no. Looks like I'll have to use my naginata instead."<br>"Rin-chan, how are you feeling?" Hanayo asked.  
>"Feeling good, Kay-chin! Can't wait for the enemies to show up!"<br>"Just remember our practice. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm…."  
>Rin sighed. Sometimes her friend gets really nervous.<p>

"Where are they?" Kotori looked around but can't see the opponent..  
>A suit came from below.<br>It was colored dark green.  
>"It was hiding in the sand?!"<br>Kotori quickly transformed into MS mode, readying her mace.  
>The enemy suit was prepared for this however. Held in it's hands was a scythe, which it used to slice the mace in half.<br>As she started to retreat, she was being fired upon from below.  
>A four-legged orange mobile suit revealed itself, having hidden in the rocks. An orange gundam also burst from the sand, firing it's gun.<br>"This is bad… Umi-chan, Rin-chan! I need back-up!"

"Umi-senpai! Kotori is in trouble!" Rin was already going to the location of the battle.  
>Umi joined Rin, holding her beam naginata.<br>Rin fired some warning shots from her beam rifle at the four-legged MS. It responded in kind, firing at them.  
>"Now I've got their attention!" RIn said.<p>

Meanwhile Umi has engaged the orange Gundam in a melee fight. The Beam Naginata was holding out against the Beam saber of the orange Gundam. _Thank Nico-senpai for strengthening my weapon,_ Umi thought.

Without a melee weapon, Kotori used her arm gun to attack the green suit. The suit used its scythe as a makeshift shield, spinning it around. Afterwards it separated the scythe into two pieces, throwing one at Kotori like a boomerang.  
>Kotori dodged the attack. As the boomerang returned, Kotori grabbed it. Now she had a melee weapon. She attacked the green suit, disarming it before slicing it in half.<p>

Both the four-legged MS and the orange Gundam looked at their fallen comrade. Umi and Rin used this opportunity to attack. Umi stabbed the orange Gundam, while Rin threw beam rings at the four-legged MS.

_Battle Ended  
>Winner: Muse<em>

"We… won?" Umi asked.  
>"Yes… yes, we did," Kotori replied.<br>"Yay!" Rin was already hugging Hanayo. "We did it, Kayo-chin!"  
>"Rin-chan, please… I can't breathe…"<br>Honoka, Maki, and Nico were rushing to greet them.  
>"See!" Honoka said. "I knew you can do it!"<p>

In the audience, a blonde girl was watching.  
>"What are you doing here, Elicchi?"<br>Eli turned and saw Nozomi.  
>"No-nothing really…"<br>"Really?" Nozomi gave her a knowing smile.  
>"Oh, Nozomi!" Eli stood up and left the stadium.<br>Nozomi just watched her friend leave.

_  
><em>George, S-Girls, and Tiger-T are all groups from the Love Live anime. You can see George, T-Girls and S-Girls in Season 1, when Honoka was checking Muse's ranking. They probably put in weird names because they thought nobody would bother to pause the video and read the names. Well too bad for them…<br>The suits Tiger-T are using are the Abigor, Gaia Gundam, and Lagowe. The Abigor was used by Godwald Hein, the "Flesh-eating Tiger," while both the Gaia and Lagowe were used by Andrew Waldfield, the "Desert Tiger."_

_ Random Viewer  
>Thanks for the review!<br>I totally forgot about the statue! I've edited the chapter to add a short scene about it.  
>As for pairings, I'm not that good with writing romance, but I might put in nods here and there. For example, it was Maki who convinced Nico to join in.<br>I wasn't really sure what gunpla to place in the clubroom so I decided to put in rare and exclusive gunpla._


	10. Chapter 10

"I can see our opponents. Kotori, get closer.'  
>"Okay, Umi-chan!"<br>The Rising Gundam was currently riding atop the Raider Gundam. With the field being Forest, their opponent was able to hide themselves effectively, leaving them no choice but to search for the enemy.  
>"I've spotted them!" Honoka said. "Time to use my new weapon!"<br>The weapon Honoka was referring to was the Funnel backpack installed at the back of the Mu Gundam. It was the latest addition to Honoka's Gunpla-it was Maki's idea of an upgrade. However there was a problem.  
>"Wait, Honoka!" Umi said. "You haven't mastered them yet-"<br>Too late. Honoka unleashed all six Funnels at once. However true to Umi's words, they started firing wildly.  
>Some of the blasts hit the trees.<br>Another blast hit one of their opponents-A Tieren Ground type. The green blocky suit exploded immediately.  
>And another hit the wings of the Raider Gundam.<br>"Honoka-chan!"  
>"Kotori-chan, sorry!"<br>The Raider was falling, fast.  
>Now they were under fire from the other two members of the team- a Tieren Taozi and a Tieren All Region Type.<br>Honoka flew towards her friends, using the Mu Gundam's shield to block the attacks.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said repeatedly.<br>"We will talk later, Honoka," Umi said. She got off the Raider. "Take care of Kotori!"  
>The Raider transformed into MS Mode. Honoka gripped Kotori's hand, preventing the latter from falling. Both landed.<br>"Really, Kotori-chan, I'm-"  
>"There's no need to apologize, Honoka-chan," Kotori said. "It was an accident."<br>Umi had already damaged the Tieren Taozi. The pink mobile suit now lay in the ground. Now she was fighting the Tieren All Region Type. This Tieren had a Beam Rifle that could double as a melee weapon by projecting a beam blade from it's tip. Umi was using her Naginata to parry the Tieren's blows.  
>However unseen by Umi was the Tieren Taozi, which was still operative! It raised it's arm, aiming it's gun.<br>Honoka noticed it just in time though.  
>"Umi –chan watch out!"<br>Honoka drew her beam saber and cut off the Tieren Taozi's arm before stabbing it.  
>Both the Tieren and Umi were distracted, but Umi recovered first, allowing her to finish off the Tieren.<p>

_Battle Ended  
>Winner: Muse<em>

Umi walked over to Honoka.  
>"We made it. Although I have to thank you for saving me, your actions were still reckless today."<br>"I know." Honoka had her head down. "I'm really sorry!"  
>Umi was not used to seeing her cheerful friend down like this. "Just be careful next time, okay?"<br>Honoka nodded. "Okay."  
>"Well then, let's go."<br>Umi and Kotori were already going to the exit. Honoka followed, her Gunpla in hand.  
><em>Why… why am I not able to control my only Gunpla well?<br>_"That was quite an impressive first match."  
>"What?"<br>Honoka looked around and saw Kira Tsubasa leaning against the wall.  
>"You- You are Tsubasa-san!"<br>"Kousaka-san."  
>"You may call me Honoka."<br>"Honoka-san. I watched your first match. I have to say, it is quite underwhelming, compared to the performance you gave me that day."  
>"I… I don't know what happened. I'm able to use the shield and rifle well, but those funnels just confuse me."<br>"Can I look at that?"  
>"Yeah… sure." Honoka handed her the Gunpla.<br>"This. Backpack…you did not make it, am I correct?"  
>"Wha-how did you know?" Honoka was surprised. True, she had helped with the beam rifle and shield, but not with the pack. She took one look at all those runners, as well as Maki talking on and on, that she decided to leave it to her. In the end Maki and Nico built the pack for her.<br>"I can tell. That is part of the reason why you cannot control them properly. Since you did not build it, you don't know it's capabilities… it's limits. However, I can see your hand in the beam rifle and shield. Which is why you use them skillfully."  
>"I see… thank you very much, Tsubasa-san!"<br>Honoka took her gunpla, her mind already forming an idea.  
>"That was kind of you, advising someone like that."<br>"E-Erena?" Tsubasa saw her teammate.  
>"Aww, look. She's blushing."<br>"Anju, you too? What are you doing here?"  
>"We followed you," Erena said. "We wanted to see this rival of yours."<br>"I see potential in her," Tsubasa said. "Trust me. I cannot wait when she masters that gunpla of hers."

The next day, at the clubroom, Umi was shaking her head. "And where is Honoka?"  
>"I don't know, she said she had something to do," Kotori replied.<br>"Maybe we should just let her be?" Rin asked.  
>The Stargazer was in pieces right now, with both Hanayo and Rin working to make sure that it's in tiptop shape.<br>The door opened and Nico came in. "Looks like everyone is busy today."  
>"Nico-senpai! Did you see Honoka?" Umi asked.<br>"Oh, I saw her yesterday, at the Gunpla shop. I don't know what she's up to though."  
>"Maybe we should pay her a visit," Umi said.<br>"How about we just wait tomorrow?" Kotori said. "I think Honoka has a good reason not to attend today."  
>"She better have," Umi said.<p>

"I hope Umi-chan's not angry…."  
>Honoka looked at the parts laid out in the table. She had studied how Maki connected the Funnel backpack, and now she intended to connect a similar piece of equipment.<br>"Busy, Honoka-chan?"  
>"Oh, Vice President!"<br>Nozomi looked at the kit Honoka was using to modify the Mu Gundam.  
>"ZGMF-X20A…. an interesting choice. Why modify it now?"<br>"That last match didn't go well," Honoka said. "Someone made me realize why. So now I'm working on my own upgrade. Thanks to the help of Maki-chan I was able to make the Mu Gundam into what it is right now, and I want to upgrade it further. That way, I can use it properly and be an asset to the team."  
>Honoka placed the remaining part.<br>"There, it's done! Time to test it out."

The next day Muse was practicing at the battle room.  
>"Muse, I have returned!" Honoka said, opening the door.<br>"Where were you?" Maki asked.  
>"I've been doing some modifications to my Gunpla."<br>'Really?" Maki was interested.  
>"I thank you for teaching me how to customize, Maki-chan," Honoka said. "Which is why I was able to do this!"<br>She pulled out her Gunpla.  
>"I present to you; the Gundam Muse!"<p>

_  
><em>The Tieren All Region Type is better known as Sergei's Tieren Taozi, thanks to the HG kit calling it that.<br>Random Viewer: Thanks for the review!  
>And I do love the Idiot Trio. Maybe one time I'll try to do a chapter focused on them….<em>


	11. Chapter 11

The field this time was canyon.  
>The Gafran, Baqto, and Dorado flew in formation, alert for the enemy.<br>They were unprepared as a blast destroyed the Gafran in one shot.  
>The Baqto and Dorado looked around for the source of the shot, and saw a DRAGOON. Said DRAGOON then flew back into the Gundam Muse's backpack. It was Honoka's own custom-taken from the HG Strike Freedom Gundam, it had six DRAGOONs , and it was also equipped with the same Volture Lumiere propulsion system as the Stargazer.<br>"Nice work, Honoka!" Nico said.  
>"Thanks, Nico-senpai," Honoka replied.<br>"Wow. I didn't think you'd improve this much," Maki said.  
>The Dorado started to provide cover fire for the Baqto-the bulkier MS was charging ahead, using it's tough armor to it's advantage.<br>"I'll take her on," Maki said. She was using the SD Full Armor Unicorn. She aimed all her weapons at the Baqto, firing all it's armaments.  
>The Dorado attempted to shoot at Maki, but Nico was ready.<br>"I can't let my juniors be the only ones to shine!"  
>Nico's G-Self flew in front of the SD Unicorn.<br>The Baqto stopped it's advance and fired at Nico, joining it's comrade.  
>"Too bad, you are facing the number one builder, Nico-nii!"<br>She activated the G-Self's new feature-the Reflector backpack. It was sratchbuilt and Nico was very proud of it. It absorbed all the blasts from the Dorado and Baqto.  
>"My turn."<br>Nico fired her beam rifle. The resulting shot destroyed the Dorado.  
>Enraged by the destruction of it's ally, the Baqto charged, but this time Maki drew her beam saber and sliced the opponent in half.<p>

All this was watched by Eli Ayase.  
>They were good, she had to admit that. The Reflector Pack was well-made. She recalled back then, when Nico Yazawa had started her club, she had looked at her builds, and although her face did not show it, she was impressed. Clearly she had not lost her skill. The Unicorn is another well-done piece. She wonders if the pilot will be able to handle the NT-D Transformation, as it takes a lot of skill to build a model that can manipulate the particles in order to perfectly recreate that mode. Even the custom Gundam used by Honoka Kousaka deserves some merit-she could see the effort placed into it.<br>"So? Do you think they stand a chance?"  
>"Basing on what I've seen they're all very promising…. " suddenly she realized who was talking to her.<br>"No-Nozomi!"  
>"Hello, Elicchi. Can't resist the thrill of battle, can't we?"<br>"I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Oh, I think you know."<br>"Come on, Nozomi."  
>"I won't push the issue," Nozomi said. "See you at school." She left the audience, leaving Eli with her thoughts.<p>

"Yes, we made it!" Honoka said.  
>They were all in the clubroom now.<br>"Indeed. I did not expect that we would reach the quarter finals," Umi said.  
>"And that's not all!" Kotori said. "Our school is getting popular because what we have been doing. I've heard from my mother that more people are inquiring about our school."<br>"That's great," Honoka said.  
>"Hmph. That's because you had help from me, the great Nico!"Nico proclaimed.<br>"Yeah, right…." Was Maki's reply as she twirled her hair.  
>"What's that supposed to mean? I helped out a lot in the last battle, you know!"<br>'So you say…."  
>"Hey, you! Show some respect for your senior, would you?"<br>Amid all this, Hanayo noticed that Rin was rather silent.  
>"Rin-chan? Are you okay?"<br>"What?" Rin nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Um, listen, Kayo-chin. You go home ahead without me later, okay? I have to go somewhere."  
>"Okay, sure…. You are fine, Rin-chan?"<br>"Yeah, like I told you, Kayo-chin. I'm fine."  
>"Alright everyone!" Honoka said out loud. "It's time for us to practice!"<p>

Practice went well. Rin left on her own, after repeated assurances to Hanayo that she's fine. That's what she liked about Hanayo; she cares for her friends, and can tell when there's something wrong.  
>Watching Honoka fight well with a custom she made herself, she also wanted to try building her own Gunpla. Of course the Stargazer was fine; its just that she also wanted to experience building gunpla herself, maybe even surprise Hanayo.<br>She was so deep in thought that she did not notice she was at the store already.  
>Scanning the shelves for anything that might catch her eye. There are so many suits! Just how many Zakus are there?<br>Suddenly she was groped from behind by a pair of familiar hands.  
>"Vi-Vice President?"<br>"Hello, Rin-Chan. What brings you here today?"  
>Before Rin could reply, Nozomi spoke up again. "You don't need to tell me. But I think you may need this."She handed Rin a Gunpla box.<br>"Strike Noir?"  
>"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." She felt through her pockets and handed Rin a pair of nippers. "You'll need these as well. Start building!"<p>

Hanayo decided to follow Rin. She knew something was off with her friend. Unfortunately she had lost her, and now she had no idea where to go. Sighing, she turned around to go home when she heard a familiar voice.  
>"Oh no!"<br>Looking around for the source, she saw that it came from the Gunpla shop.  
>She entered and saw Rin. Rin, however, was on her knees, looking for something on the floor.<br>"The part flew off! Come on, you have to be kidding me!"  
>Hanayo saw what was on the table-an unfinished Gunpla. And from the looks of it, Rin was the one working on it. That's when she noticed that the part Rin was looking for was right by her feet. She had to suppress a smile. Parts sometimes end up in totally unexpected places.<br>She picked it up and walked to Rin.  
>"Here it is, Rin-chan."<br>Rin turned, and took the part. "Oh, thank you Kayo-chin- wait, Kayo-chin? What are you doing here?"  
>"I followed you," Hanayo replied. "So you are building your own gunpla?"<br>"Well…" Rin stood up. "You see, after seeing Honoka-senpai fight so well using her own gunpla, I wanted to try building and fighting with something I've built too. But your Stargazer is fine, really! It's jus that…"  
>"Don't worry, Rin-chan," Hanayo said. "I understand. Watching you fight has made me want to try battle as well. Then, can I help you build this Gunpla? Then we can fight together."<br>Rin nodded. "Yeah! That sound good!"

The mountains were heavy with snow. However it was not snowing, which made flight easy.  
>"There is the opponent!" Umi said. She fired from her bow, hitting the ground in front of the enemy team and forcing them to disperse.<br>"They're getting away!" Hanayo said.  
>'Leave it to me!"<br>The Strike Noir flew ahead. It activated the two linear cannons on its back, firing them in conjunction with her two pistols, stopping the enemy group from retreating.  
>"Good job, Rin!" Umi said. She fired an arrow and shot the opponent-a GM Sniper. The shot hit the GM Sniper's rifle.<br>Umi charged in with her naginata, while the GM Sniper threw away it's shield, drawing out two beam sabers. Umi countered all it's attacks, then slashed at the GM's legs, crippling it. Umi then delivered the finishing blow.  
>Hanayo was not having better luck with her opponent, a ReZel. The fast suit transformed into MA mode and fired at her, the only thing stopping her from taking damage being her Volture Lumiere.<br>So-someone… help me!"  
>"I'm coming!"<br>Rin activated the grappling hook on the Strike Noir's hand, latching onto the ReZel's back. The opponent tried to shake her off, but Rin's grip was tight. She then pulled out the two swords that are stored at the Strike Noir's backpack. "Time to finish you off!"  
>She sliced the Rezel in half, jumping off the suit as she did so.<br>It wasn't over yet though-the last opponent, a ReZel Command type, fired it's grenade launcher.  
>Rin, who was landing, had no time to react.<br>"Please hit!" Hanayo fired the Stargazer's beam rifle, hitting the grenade just in time.  
>Umi followed it up with a shot from her bow, finishing off the opponent.<p>

"That… was great!" Rin said.  
>"Yes… although I didn't do so well on my own," Hanayo replied.<br>"That's not true, Kayo-chin!" Rin said. "You saved me!"  
>"That is right," Umi said. "You just need more confidence."<br>The rest of Muse came running towards them. They were so close; now, they were at the Semi Finals!

_  
><em>Rin's line about how many Zakus are there is a reference to Reiji from Build Fighters, who said the same thing.<br>Also her experience with parts flying off is based from experience. And yes, up to now, I still haven't found that part that flew off…  
>The upcoming battles won't be as easy; they'll need all the help they can get. Right Eli?<br>Did anyone catch the latest GBF Try ep? (Ep 15) Apparently among the teams in the tournament is "Otonokizaka Academy!" (the names of the teams were all references to various Sunrise shows)_

_ Random Viewer: Thanks for the review!  
>Yes, I am reading Build Fighters A, and patiently waiting for the next chapter. I might even get the upcoming HGBF Hi Nu Vrabe!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Muse was on a roll. They had defeated their opponents both at the Quarterfinals and the Semifinals, leaving only the Finals. Their popularity was also soaring; indeed, there were more people hearing about the school thanks to the Gunpla Battle Club.  
>Eli had to admit, for a bunch of beginners she was impressed. However they would need more than that to defeat their opponent at the finals; their opponent was skilled and was one of A-Rise's competitors during the last regional tournament.<br>She didn't know why she tried playing Gunpla battle again, even after what happened in the past.  
>All this was on her mind as she went to pick up her sister, who was waiting for her at the school gate.<p>

Umi was rushing towards the school. She had realized that she had forgotten her notebook, and she had to hurry before the school closes.  
>That's when she noticed a young blonde girl waiting by the gate.<br>The girl noticed her too.  
>"Hey, aren't you…. Umi-Sonoda-san? From Muse?"<br>"What? Ah… yes, yes, I am."  
>"That is so awesome! I am a huge fan!" the girl said. "Your Rising Gundam is well built!"<br>"I see. You've been to our fights?"  
>"Yes! My sister takes me to them."<br>"Arisa! It's time to go home."  
>Umi looked for the source of the voice and saw none other than Eli Ayase, the student council president.<br>"You…"  
>"I think we need to talk."<p>

"So you've seen all our matches?"  
>"Yes," Eli replied.<br>They were at a park. Arisa was buying bread from a store with displays at the storefront.  
>"I admit, I did not expect for you to win. But your perseverance and teamwork was able to gain you victory."<br>"Let me ask you something, President. How come you were so opposed to us when we first approached you about forming this club?"  
>"It's just l said. Club activities should not be used to recruit students."<br>"Is that all?" Umi asked. "When you said that, I sensed something more personal in your tone."  
>Before Eli could reply, Arisa arrived with some bread.<br>"Here," she said.  
>"Oh… thanks, Arisa," Umi said.<br>"As I was saying, there was nothing personal," Eli said.  
>"You tone back then sounded different."<br>"It's none of your business." She looked at her sister. "Arisa, its time to go."  
>Arisa nodded, and before going, waved good bye to Umi.<br>"I wish you luck!" the younger Ayase said.

Umi was walking home now, her conversation with the Student council president on her mind.  
>"It seems you have a lot to think about."<br>Umi saw that Nozomi was waiting for her.  
>"No-Nozomi-senpai!"<br>"I take it that you had a conversation with Elicchi?"  
>"Yes. It seems to me like there was a personal reason why she was initially opposed to her club. But she acknowledged our efforts."<br>"Did you know that Elicchi used to study in the Gunpla Academy?"  
>"What?"<br>Umi had heard of it from Nico and Hanayo. The Gunpla Academy used to be run by PPSE, and was famous for producing top players.  
>"However Eli quit the Academy, despite a promising start. I think it's best that you hear that from her yourself."<br>"Why did you tell me all this?"  
>Nozomi only smiled. "It's up to you to decide what to do with this information," she said as she walked away.<p>

Eli thought about her conversation with Umi.  
>Had her motivation been more than than just rules?<br>Maybe. She didn't know, but after seeing those girls fight, it made her want to play Gunpla battle again, after all this time.  
>"Onee-chan."<br>Arisa was on the doorway. "Your door was unlocked."  
>"Oh… I see. Why are you here, Arisa?"<br>"I know that you want to fight again, Onee-chan. What's stopping you? You could also help Muse."  
><em>Nozomi is saying the same things,<em> she thought.  
>"I don't know, Arisa… I don't know."<p>

Umi decided to reveal it to the others the next day.  
>"What?" Hanayo asked.<br>"Are you kidding? The Gunpla Academy?" Nico said.  
>"Then… she's really skilled, then?" Rin asked.<br>"Yes," Umi replied.  
>"Then maybe she looks down on us?" Maki said.<br>"No," Umi said. "She said to me that she acknowledges our efforts, but we'll need more than that to win."  
>"Then… maybe we can get her to help us?" Honoka suggested.<br>"What?" Was the reply of the rest of Muse.  
>"Why not?" Honoka said. " We've got this person who we know is strong, right? So why don't we ask her for help?"<br>"That's easier said than done," Umi said.  
>"Still, I think Honoka-chan has a point," Kotori said.<br>"See! Kotori-chan agrees with me!" Honoka said.  
>"I don't see this going well," Nico said.<br>"For the first time, I agree with you," Maki said.  
>"Well, no point dwelling on the matter," Umi said. "We can decide later. But for now, we need to practice."<p>

Muse went to the battle room, however they found a surprise waiting for them inside.

_Please set your GP Base  
>Please set your Gunpla<br>_Eli heard those familiar words again. Granted, it was a bit different when she last played-the game was still under PPSE then.  
>She did as the machine told.<br>_Field, Ruins  
>Battle Start<br>_"Ayase Eli, launching."  
>The red mobile suit that has become Eli's favorite launched and landed onto the city. It was inside a colony-in the far side of the field was a huge pillar. However the buildings were a wreck, and the colony has holes in it.<br>_Releasing targets  
><em>Four Hi-Mocks were released.  
>"Hmm…. Aegis, Duel, Buster, Blitz, huh…"<br>The Duel Hi-Mock attacked. Discarding it's beam rifle and shield, and blue armor-clad Mock grabbed both its swords.  
>Eli prepared to attack, but suddenly she felt it again. Fear. Hesitation.<br>Eli froze, giving the the Hi-Mocks an opening.  
>She did nothing as the Hi-Mocks attacked her suit again and again.<br>_Battle Ended  
><em>"I still… can't do it, huh."  
>Eli picked up her Gunpla with a sad look on her face. It wasn't scratched, thanks to the damage level being set to C.<br>"I'm sorry…"

"Is that it?"  
>Eli turned and saw Muse at the doorway.<br>Crap, they saw her.  
>Nico was the one who spoke. "Is that the power of the one who came from the Gunpla Academy?"<br>"Nico-senpai, you shouldn't be so rude…" Hanayo tried to calm down her senior.  
>"Why? She has been opposed to us from the beginning. She's from the Gunpla Academy, but we can fight better than her! What right does she have to go against us?"<br>Eli tried to get out of the room, but Muse blocked her way.  
>"What happened in my past is nothing but my own personal business. Please stay out of it."<br>Eli managed to get through, and the rest of Muse just stared at her.  
>"What's her problem?" Nico immediately said.<br>"I think Elicchi is reminded of her younger self, whenever she sees you guys."  
>Nico saw Nozomi at the corner. The student council vice president had an uncanny ability to appear and disappear at a moment's notice.<br>"Really?" Honoka asked.  
>"Just like I told your friend, Elicchi had a promising career inside the Academy. However after a school tournament she left. Perhaps when she sees you fighting, she is reminded of the days when she used to enjoy Gunpla battle."<br>Honoka nodded. "Alright then…" she dashed off.  
>"Where are you going?" Kotori called out.<br>"I'm gonna look for Eli-senpai!" Was all Honoka could say as she ran.  
>"Well. That's Honoka for you," Umi said. "Always acting out on her emotions."<br>"That is what has gotten you this far," Nozomi said. "Trust in your friend."

Eli just kept on running. Soon, she got tired, and she saw that her feet had brought her to the Gunpla hobby shop.  
>She might as well enter; there were seats inside. She could take a short break before heading back to school.<br>She took a seat at the builder's area and sat down. She placed her gunpla on the table, too.  
>Two young children approached her.<br>"Excuse me, onee-san. Is this seat taken?" The one who spoke was a young girl with brown hair.  
>"What? Oh, no. Sure, you can take a seat. I'm just resting here anyways."<br>"Thanks!"  
>Both kids enthusiastically opened their kits.<br>The other child, a young, blue haired-boy wearing glasses, noticed her gunpla.  
>"Wow, one-san! That is an awesome build!"<br>"Ah.. thank," Eli said.  
>"The Neo-Zeon gold details are even painted! How awesome is that!"<br>The girl spoke up. "Please forgive my friend. Yuu-kun gets excited when he sees a really great build."  
>The younger boy blushed, obviously embarrassed. "Fumi-chan!"<br>"It's nice to see you kids getting so interested in Gunpla at an early age," Eli said.  
>"Are you a fighter?" Fumi-chan asked.<br>"Well… I guess you can say that. What about you? You're planning to become fighters?"  
>"Yeah! We're going to win the championships!" the girl-Fumi-chan-proclaimed.<br>"That's a nice dream," Eli said. "But the path to victory won't be easy."  
>"We know that," Fumi-chan said. "But we'll just keep trying out best."<br>"Yeah! And even if we fail, we can always try again!" Yuu-kun added.  
>At that point Eli felt ashamed of herself. Here were two kids who knew the risks, the obstacles in their dream, yet are still willing to go with it. And then there is her, one who is a coward, running away from her fear. Well, she won't fear any longer.<br>She stood up and picked her Gunpla.  
>"Thanks," she said. "You've taught me something important."<br>The girl replied. "Well, I don't know what we did, but we're happy that we were able to help you."  
>"Yeah!" Yuu-kun said. "Good luck with Gunpla battle, miss!"<br>"Make sure you two reach for your dreams," Eli replied. "I'd like to fight you two when you get stronger."

Honoka had already searched the entire school for Eli and still no luck. Muse even tried to help with the search, but still nothing. The whole group decided to head home. As they were exiting the gates, though, they saw Eli.  
>"Hey! Eli-senpai!" Honoka called out. She ran towards Eli.<br>"Eli-senpai! Please join Muse!"  
>"Wait, what? We never agreed on that," Umi said.<br>"But that's why we were looking for her, right?" Honoka said. "To ask for help. So I thought, why not let her join us, too? That would be better, right?"  
>"She has a point you know," Maki said.<br>"We know that you have problems, Eli-senpai," Honoka kept on talking. "Even though you haven't told us yet what it is. But once you decide to tell us, we will support you with it. Because that is what Muse is all about; supporting and helping each other!"  
>"You're right, I do have problems," Eli said. "I am stuck in the past; but no longer. I realized that I must go forward. So… yes, if it's okay, I will join you."<br>"Yay!" Honoka said. "Now we are eight!"  
>"Nine."<br>Nozomi held up a gunpla. It was purple, and had the similar markings as Eli's gunpla.  
>"Muse, named after the nine goddesses of music. It would only be complete with nine members, no more, no less." She faced Honoka. "That is why I gave you that gunpla, after all."<br>"Oh, I see! That's awesome, Nozomi-senpai!"  
>At that point Nico had to give it to Nozomi. Girl seems to have planned for everything.<p>

_Yay, Muse is finally complete. More on Eli's backstory on the Gunpla Academy to be revealed soon.  
>The finals is coming up! With it, Muse is only one win away from fighting A-Rise.<br>The field Eli fights in is the Heliopolis stage from Gundam Next Plus. Also, the store where Arisa buys bread is supposed to be the same one from which Reiji accidentally steals bread from in Build Fighters._

_ Anto334: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Muse will fight A-Rise soon….  
>Random Viewer: Thanks for the review!<br>Don't worry about it; the list of teams was listed in Japanese, and I only found out what the team names are on TV tropes._


	13. Chapter 13

_Please set your GP Base  
>Please set your Gunpla<br>Battle Damage Level: Set to C  
>Field: Canyon<br>Battle Start  
><em>"Eli Ayase. Sinanju. Here I go!"  
>The Sinanju was greeted by an army of Hi-Mocks.<br>Eli fired her beam rifle again and again, each blast hitting one Hi-Mock. The training MS fell one by one to Eli's Sinanju.  
><em>Battle Ended<em>

"Wow! As expected, Eli-Senpai!" Hanayo said.  
>"I have to admit… that's not too bad. The Gunpla Academy trained you well," Nico admitted.<br>"Thanks…. It's thanks to your support that I was able to regain my confidence," Eli replied. After joining Muse, they all went back to the battle room to practice. Although at first she wasn't able to fight well, the support of Honoka and the rest were able to help her regain her confidence. Now, she has her regained her skills.  
>"Since you all helped me… I guess I owe you an explanation. I'm going to tell about my time in the Gunpla Academy."<br>"Really?" Hanayo and Nico were interested.  
>"Are you sure, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked.<br>"Yes, it's alright," Eli replied.

Eli Ayase showed promise as a Gunpla builder and fighter even when she was young. Her parents took notice of this, so she was sent to the Gunpla Academy as soon as possible.  
>Inside, her skills showed; using a combination of strategy and her fast-paced combat style, she became known as the "Sly Fox of Russia." She was very confident in her abilities then; no one can beat her in combat.<br>That is, until she met Tatsuya Yuuki. The man now well known as Meijin Kawaguchi III was just a student then.  
>"I hear you're strong," he said. "Would you like to battle?"<br>"Sure," Eli replied. "I'm sure that I can beat you."  
>It was an intense fight, with both of them countering the other's moves. In the end, it became a draw.<br>"I'm impressed," Eli said afterwards. "It's rare that someone can match me, let alone end the match in a draw."  
>"I've played Gunpla battle since childhood. A dear friend taught me how."<br>"Really? Where is he now?"  
>"I don't know… we got separated as kids. I hope he's still okay."<br>At that point Eli gathered up her courage. "Say, would you like to become friends? Even though I've been here a while, I don't have any, and you're the only one who's talked to me this long…"  
>Yuuki smiled. "Sure. Nice to meet you then, Eli."<p>

Her attitude did make it difficult for her to earn other friends though. Yuuki had called her out on it time and again, but she didn't listen. Looking back, Eli realized her overconfidence and arrogance. It was a miracle that Yuuki still chose to stand by her side, even with all her flaws.

One day, she was challenged by a student.  
>"Hey, you. I've heard they call you the 'Sly Fox of Russia' here."<br>Eli saw the girl, who was roughly her age. She had black hair and a face that looked eager for battle.  
>"Yeah, they sometimes do."<br>"How would you like to battle?" she asked.  
>"Sure," Eli agreed.<br>"Fine. Just let me get my gunpla, and let's meet in the battle room."

"Here you go again, Eli," Yuuki said. "You're too confident."  
>"Don't worry too much, Yuuki," Eli replied. "I'm sure I can bet her, just like I beat everyone else."<br>However Eli's jaw dropped when she saw what her opponent would be using.  
>It was a huge mobile armor, and one she had never seen before.<br>The girl saw her reaction. "What now? Is the Sly Fox of Russia scared?"  
>Eli regained her composure. "Of course not. Let's start the battle."<br>"Very well. I, Hikari Suzuhara, will defeat you today!"

_Please set your GP Base  
>Please Set your Gunpla<br>Field: canyon  
>Battle Start<em>

Eli was using the Sinanju, a favorite unit of hers because of its speed.  
>"Wait…what is that?"<br>The mobile Armor was stationary. It had four legs that support a platform. On top of the platform was a huge gun.  
>"Never seen this before, have you? That's because I scratch-built this kit myself! Now see it's power!"<br>The gun fired.  
>Eli dodged, and saw that the blast took out the rock formation behind her, leaving no trace.<br>"Such power…"  
>The gun kept firing, again and again.<br>_Amazing, _ she thought. _The gun can keep firing consecutively without any negative effects to it.  
><em>However she was fast ,and she was dodging all the blasts-and she was getting closer to her opponent too.  
>When she felt she was at a close enough range, she aimed her beam rifle.<br>"Too bad!" Hikari said.  
>The mobile armor changed shaped, turning from a turret to a huge mobile suit.<br>"What? It can turn into a gundam as well?" Eli was surprised.  
>"That's right!"<br>Eli backed away, rethinking her plan.  
>She decided to attack it's joints, especially around the legs. If she takes those down, then that huge mobile armor should collapse.<br>The mobile armor activated the beam blades that are found on its forearms. It then lunged at Eli, who hurriedly threw away her beam rifle and drew her beam axe, using it to parry the blow.  
>Despite the beam saber being bigger than the axe, Eli was still able to block it.<br>"Impressive," Hikari said. "But what about this?"  
>Using her free arm, Hikari attacked Eli, who managed to get away.<br>"That was close…" Eli said.  
>That was when she heard the sound of a cannon charging.<br>The mobile armor had changed to its ship mode, and was getting ready to fire its cannon.  
>Eli knew she had no time to get away from its range, and was helpless as her Sinanju was destroyed.<p>

Eli could only look at the remains of her gunpla.  
>"Is that all you can offer?" Hikari asked. "Ha. Then the Sly Fox of Russia isn't as sly as I thought. You're weak, Ayase. Remember that." She grabbed her gunpla and left, leaving Eli-and everyone else watching the fight-shocked.<p>

Afterwards Eli rebuilt her Gunpla. However when she tried to fight again, she found that she cannot. She was never defeated badly in her entire life-and her opponent was able to predict her every move. Hikari's words rang through her head. _You're weak, Ayase._  
>Yuuki tried encouraging her, but to no avail.<br>In the end she decided to leave the Academy. There wasn't a point in staying anymore.  
>"I'm sorry you had to leave," Yuuki said.<br>"Don't be. It's all my fault, getting discouraged and afraid like that. Thanks for trying to help me though."  
>"I wish that you could fight again soon. I want to fight you again, on the battlefield."<br>Eli had a sad look on her face. "I wish I can, too."  
>"Don't worry. I can sense that your career as a fighter is not over yet. I think you just need the right push, and unfortunately I'm not the one who can give you that push. I'll be waiting for the day when that comes, and then we'll fight again."<br>"Yeah. We will."

"Yuuki was right, of course. Now I'm here with all of you, getting ready to fight again. I have to thank you all for that. "  
>"That's alright," Honoka replied. "Like I said, Muse supports each other!"<br>Meanwhile Nico and Hanayo were clearly full of questions. "You were friends with Meijin Kawaguchi III? How does it feel to be friends with him? What Gunpla did he use? What…"  
>Eli laughed nervously as she tried to answer her friend's questions.<p>

Meanwhile…  
>East Heart eagerly welcomed their newest member. She would be joining temporarily, to fill in for their third member, who fell sick. They were very thankful; they can't afford to lose, especially since they were so close to fighting A-Rise, who defeated them last year's Regional tournament. They were eager for a rematch, and this is their chance.<br>Hikari Suzuhara smiled. She had heard that the team East Heart will be playing against, Muse, has gained two new members. One of them being Eli Ayase.  
><em>You think it's over, Eli I'm not done with you yet.<em>

_And that is Eli's backstory. Did you guess what suit her opponent used?  
>"Sly Fox of Russia" is a reference to Sergei Smirnov, the "Wild Bear of Russia." The "Fox" part came from one of Eli's SR cards in School Idol Festival, where she is wearing a fox costume.<br>Hikari Suzuhara's name is taken from Misaki Suzuhara and her Angel, Hikari, from Angelic Layer. The overall concept (you build your Gunpla/Angel, then you make it do battle with other Gunpla/Angels made) is similar to GBF, although Angelic Layer came first. _

_ Dude  
>Thanks for the review! Even while I was planning this fic, I've decided that Eli will be using the Sinanju, thanks to the abundant fan-art of her as Full Frontal.<br>Guest  
>Thanks for the review. I guess that's where we differ, since I love SEED, and Destiny is sort of okay (although definitely not the best of series). The Strike Freedom's wings already had the vulture lumiere in GSD, when Honoka attached the backpack she gained not just the DRAGOONs, but the Volture Lumiere as well.<br>Random Viewer:  
>Thanks for the review. As you can see in this Chapter, Eli will be using the Sinanju, and perhaps by basing from that fact, it'll be easy to guess what suit Nozomi will be using.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Honoka arrived late to morning practice. It was because she spent the entire night marathon watching Gundam G no Reconguista, since Umi claims it's a great series. She found it confusing, and wondered how come Umi gets the story. Well, because of that marathon, she overslept, now she's late, plus she didn't like the show Umi recommended. A surefire way to get Umi angry. Deciding that the best way to avoid Umi's wrath was to avoid going to the battle room, where surely all the other members are, she decided to go to the clubroom instead. She also got out her gunpla and started inspecting it. If Umi comes in she's say that she's just thinking of ways to make her gunpla stronger. Sure she'll still be angry, but not as much… she hopes.  
>Then suddenly this man wearing dark blue appeared. He was also wearing shades.<br>Honoka could have sworn she heard flamenco music when the guy entered.  
>"Whoa! How did you get in here?"<br>"Don't be afraid. Please continue what you are doing."  
>"Okaaay…"<br>"If it will help ease your fears, I am a friend of Eli Ayase."  
>"Right…" Honoka still didn't trust the guy, but she decided to do what he said anyway.<br>Thankfully at that moment the door to the room opened.  
>"We have returned!" Rin said cheerfully. "Hey-Honoka-senpai, who's this?"<br>"No idea," Honoka replied.  
>"Honoka! First you are late and now you allow strangers to enter the room?" Umi was already moving towards Honoka.<br>"No, Umi-chan! I can ex-"  
>"Wait, it can't be!" Nico exclaimed.<br>"A… are you…" Hanayo was nervous.  
>"Yes!" The man said. "I am known as Meijin Kawaguchi the III!"<br>Already Hanayo and Nico were holding out pens and papers. "Can we have an autograph?"  
>"Sure, sure…"<br>Eli entered the room. "Alright, what's the commotion about-"  
>She stopped when she saw the guest.<br>"Yuuki!"  
>"Eli. It's been a long time."<br>She noticed her friends. "Nico, Hanayo. What are you doing?"  
>"It's okay," Yuuki said. He handed the autographs to the two girls.<br>"What brings you here?" Eli asked.  
>"I've heard that you're back in gunpla battle," Yuuki replied.<br>"True. You were right, Yuuki. I just needed to be reminded of what's important."  
>"See? I told you so. How about a battle?" He pulled out his gunpla-a dark blue one with two cannon-like things in the back.<br>Again Nico and Hanayo couldn't stop themselves.  
>"Isn't that-" Nico said.<br>"-The Kampfer Amazing?" Hanayo finished.  
>The Kampfer Amazing was the unit used by Meijin Kawaguchi III in the 7th gunpla championship before upgrading to the Gundam Amazing Exia, and eventually the Exia Dark Matter. Seeing it face to face was too much for both Hanayo and Nico. "This is awesome!" Already Hanayo was pulling out her camera.<br>"Guys!" Eli was blushing now.  
>"Oh…" Hanayo and Nico realized that they must be embarrassing their friend.<br>'Were sorry," they both said.  
>"As much as I'd like to, I've just been from practice, so I can't fight right now," Eli explained.<br>"Understandable."  
>Both Nico and Hanayo's faces were downcast, obviously sad at missing the chance to see the Kampfer Amazing in action up close.<br>"Eli, I saw who your opponent will be."  
>"I know. East Heart, right? They're strong, I know."<br>East Heart was a strong contender to A-Rise. They consist of their leader, Hibiki Tamashi, and two more members; Saori Tachibana and Houko Amamiya.  
>"They recently gotten a new member. Hikari Suzuhara."<br>"Hi-Hikari?"  
>"Houko Amamiya got sick, and Hikari offered to replace her temporarily," Yuuki explained.<br>Nozomi could see Eli being nervous. "Elicchi? What's wrong?"  
>"Hikari is the name of my opponent; the one who beat me badly. This is gonna be hard."<br>"Do you think she'll use her favorite mobile amor?" Yuuki asked.  
>"Maybe… although the good news is, if they do, we'll only be facing one unit."<br>The rules for 3 on 3 battles state that mobile armors must now be controlled by three people, to avoid situations where the each team member brings a mobile armor and overpowers the opponent.  
>"It's gonna be tough but… Nico!" she turned to her friend. "Have you finished that new backpack?"<br>"Yeah, I just need to test it out later… why?"  
>"We're gonna need it."<br>Already a plan was forming in Eli's mind.

The day has come for the match.  
>Eli, Nico, and Nozomi walked up to the battle area.<br>East Heart did the same.  
>"Ayase! So, you're back at Gunpla battle, huh?" Hikari called out.<br>"That's right," Eli replied. "Although this time it would be different."  
>"Is that so? We'll see."<br>_Please set your GP base.  
>Please set your Gunpla.<br>_"Eli Ayase, Sinanju. Launching!"  
>"Nozomi Toujo. Rozen Zulu. Here I go."<br>"Let's do this! Nico Yazawa, G-Self, launching!"  
>"I hope you are ready. Team East Heart, Regenerate Gundam. Launching," Hikari announced.<p>

The field was forest. There lots of trees for cover.  
>Eli, Nico, and Nozomi made their way through the forest.<br>"Where are they?" Nico asked.  
>Suddenly a shot grazed her.<br>"Whoah! What was that?"  
>"There!" Eli pointed. The Regenerated Gundam was in its weapon mode- a platform supported by four legs.<br>"Let's go, Nozomi," Eli said.  
>The Sinanju and the Rozen Zulu flew up.<br>"I'm right here, Hikari!" Eli said.  
>She fired her beam rifle, but the armor of the Renegerate Gundam was reinforced, making it hard to do damage.<br>Nozomi fired as well. The cannon fired at her, but she dodged.  
>"You haven't changed," Hikari said. "Your attacks are doing nothing to my Gundam!"<br>"That's alright," Eli replied. "That wasn't my intent anyway."  
>"Make way for the ultimate fighter, Nico-nii!"<br>The G-Self burst from the trees and was now directly in front of the Renegerate Gundam.  
>"What the-"<br>"I didn't sense her!" Hibiki said.  
>"Must be the trees," Saori added.<br>"Transform now!" HIkari said.  
>"Not gonna happen," Nico said. The G-Self was equipped with the Torque pack-huge and bulky, it packs quite a punch. However it cannot approach the Regenerate Gundam unnoticed-which is why Nozomi and Eli distracted it.<br>"Take my Love Nico Attack!"  
>Nico started pounding at one of the Regenerate Gundam's limbs.<br>"We're taking damage!"  
>"Never mind, continue the transformation!" Hikari said.<br>Finally Nico's blows severed the leg she was focusing on.  
>The Regenerate Gundam finished it's transformation, but because of Nico's attacks it was missing it's left arm.<br>"Damn you… take this!" Hikari fired the beam rifle at the G-Self.  
>Nico quickly ejected the herself from the Torque pack, and just in time-the blast hit the pack right after Nico escaped.<br>"That was a close call.." Nico said.  
>The Regenerate Gundam, standing tall, was towering over their mobile suits. It started firing at Eli, but this time Eli dodged it, and activated her beam axe, slicing the beam rifle.<br>"I'm not done with you yet!" Hikari activated the beam saber of the Regenerate Gundam and managed to slice off the Sinanju's right foot.  
>"You okay Elicchi?" Nozomi asked.<br>"Yes, it's just minor damage, I can still fight."  
>"Very well then. Nicocchi had her turn, I guess I'm next…"<br>Funnels started deploying from the back of the Rozen Zulu. However unlike normal funnels these do not shoot beams, nor do they serve as melee weapons.  
>"Garden of Glass, activate."<br>The funnels surrounded the Regenerate Gundam in a beam of light. Afterwards the Funnels all returned to the Rozen Zulu, which was now smoking heavily.  
>"Nozomi, you're damaged!" Eli said.<br>"That's alright… now go, Elicchi! We can finish her off now!"  
>Eli nodded. During their planning stages, Nozomi had said that she had equipped her Gunpla with a special feature that can help in combat. She told Eli that it can paralyze the opponent. Eli agreed, but she never knew that the consequence would be that the Rozen Zulu would take damage.<br>She started firing her rifle.  
>On the ground, Nico was already attacking with her beam sabers, cutting off joints and firing her Vulcan guns at the same time.<br>"No, this can't be!" Hikari said. "Me, lose?"  
>The Regenerate Gundam was collapsing already.<br>"And now for the final blow." Eli fired her rifle at the chest, destroying the Gunpla completely.  
>"Yes, we won!" Nico said.<br>"Wait," Eli replied. "The battle isn't over yet…"  
>From the smoke shot out a core fighter.<br>"This is the hidden ability of the Regenerate Gundam!" Hikari proclaimed. By attaching myself to another unit, I can take control of that unit for myself!"  
>It was the Regenerate Gundam's last ability.<br>Eli had no time to react. Nico tried to intercept the core fighter, but she had no ranged weapons except for her vulcans, and she was too far away from Eli to use her beam sabers.  
>"You are not harming Elicchi."<br>The Rozen Zulu flew in front of the Sinanju, and with a single blast destroyed the core fighter.  
>"Nozomi!"<br>Even though the Rozen Zulu was damaged, Nozomi still managed to make it time.  
><em>Battle Ended<em>

"Thank you, Nozomi. Because of you, we won," Eli said.  
>"It's not a problem. Like I said, I'm here to support you, Elicchi."<br>Meanwhile, Hikari was silent.  
>"I… lost?"<br>Eli decided to talk to her.  
>"Hey."<br>"What are you here for?" Hikari said. "Here to laugh at my loss?"  
>"No. Actually that was a good fight," Eli replied.<br>"But… I lost."  
>"Why? Is winning so important to you?"<br>Hikari was silent at first, but then started to speak. "I.. I always thought wining was everything. I wanted to be the strongest, to defeat everyone I face. That is why I challenged you that day."  
>"I used to be like you too," Eli replied. "For me, back then, I was invincible. My fight with you changed that. But now, I realized that the best part of Gunpla is having fun with your friends. You did have fun, right?"<br>"Fun?" Hikari thought about the match, about the training that she and the other members of East Heart had to do in order to control the Regenerate Gundam properly. It felt good when they finally did it.  
>She managed a smile. "Yeah. It was fun."<br>"We had fun too!"  
>Hikari saw the two East Heart Members approach her.<br>"It was fun training, and you were also a strong fighter!" Saori said..  
>"That's right. I hope we can fight with you again," Hibiki added.<br>"You guys…" Hikari was speechless. "Can… can I be your friends then?"  
>"Haven't we always been?"<br>Hikari had a big smile on her face. Then she turned to Eli.  
>"Thanks for that. And the next time we meet, I'll be sure to defeat you for sure!"<br>"Oh really?" Eli said. "I'll be waiting then."  
>"Yeah! So get stronger until we meet again, alright?"<br>"Sure."  
>As Hikari walked away, she may have lost the battle, but she has realized something important. It wasn't a total loss after all.<p>

_The Regenerate Gundam is a tall MS. Based on the Aegis Gundam, it stands at 35.61 meters, it was the tallest MS in the Cosmic Era until the appearance of the Destroy Gundam. It can transform into 3 modes, as demonstrated here and in the previous chapter. An ability not demonstrated here is, when a limb of the Regenerate is damaged, it can eject it and replace it with a new one, launched from a support ship; this is where the Regenerate Gundam gets its name.  
>Nozomi's attack, Garden of Glass, is a reference to her song with Eli.<br>Hibiki's name is a shout out to one of my favorite LL fanfictions.  
>Saori and Houko's first names are references to Saori Hayami and Houko Kawashima, voice actresses that have done roles in Gundam series. Their last names come from Sakuya Tachibana and Lindow Amamiya of Gods Eater Burst.<br>Already I have plans for a prequel of sorts-this time, starring A-Rise. What do you guys think?_

_ 00: Thanks for the review!  
>As you can see in this chapter, Nozomi will be using the Rozen Zulu.<br>I think SEED is well represented; Kotori is using Raider Gundam, Hanayo uses Stargazer Gundam and Rin uses the Strike Noir Gundam. However you do have a point with 00-no major character has used them yet. I didn't consider 00 suits since the new Try series seems to love 00 suits so much (Transient and G-Portent are based on Exia variants, while Gundam The End uses fangs). However I liked the 00 designs… hmm. That gives me an idea…_


	15. Chapter 15

Muse was on stage now, the announcer talking enthusiastically. He was a tall man, wearing a red coat and a pink shirt underneath, and strangely enough, an eyepatch. "My friends, we have reached the climax of the Love Live tournament! Thank you all for your support. And now, let's interview Muse, who will face against A-Rise!"  
>The announcer approached Honoka. "So, how do you feel that you've made it this far?"<br>"Well… ummm…" Honoka was nervous. "I-I could not have done it without everyone's help. We nine did this together."  
>"Wise words," the announcer said. "And now, let's call A-Rise!"<br>A-Rise stepped up the stage.  
>"What do you think of your opponent, Muse?" the announcer asked.<br>Tsubasa answered. "We commend you for your efforts; what you did is an achievement. Of course we won't go easy on you for the upcoming match."  
>Honoka replied. "We won't, either! We'll be sure to give you a good fight."<br>"Oh, and one thing…" Tsubasa said. "We want to fight all nine of you. At the same time."  
>"What?" Honoka was surprised.<br>"Seriously? All of us?" Hanayo said.  
>"Sounds like fun!" Rin exclaimed.<br>Even the announcer was surprised. "Well… there you have it, folks! A-Rise has just made a bold statement!"  
>Tsubasa looked at Honoka and gave her a smile.<br>Honoka nodded. If Tsubasa wants the fight to happen that way, then they'll do it.

People were leaving the venue now. Everyone was talking about what A-Rise just said.  
>A-Rise left by the back door. As they were walking, Anju noticed someone waiting for her.<br>"Onii-sama!"  
>Tatsuya Yuuki gave her sister a wave.<br>"You're not wearing shades and that coat anymore?"  
>Yuuki laughed. "No, I don't want to get unwanted attention. I just came to see Muse's fight."<br>"Your friend is there, right?" Erena asked.  
>"That's right. It's good that she can fight again."<br>He looked at Tsubasa. "So. Why issue such a challenge? Fight all of them at once?"  
>"Why, do you think we can't do it?"<br>"No, it's not that. I just want to know why."  
>"Muse is Muse because they have nine members. They get their strength from each other." Tsubasa replied. "We want to fight against their full strength. That is the only way we can enjoy the upcoming battle."<br>"I understand," Yuuki replied. "I'll be looking forward to your match, then."

The following day, Muse was having a strategic meeting.  
>"They must be out their minds, " Nico replied. "All of us against three of them? Should be easy."<br>"They wouldn't issue such a challenge if they knew they couldn't do it, Nico-senpai," Umi replied.  
>"Umi is right. A-Rise is skilled, so I assume they won't have trouble fighting all of us," Eli said. "In order ot make our fight easier, I suggest we split up into three teams, with three members each. Each team will fight one member."<br>"That sounds like a good idea," Kotori said.  
>"Kotori, you, Hanayo, and Honoka, will be the first group; Printemps. You will fight against-"<br>"I want to fight against Tsubasa," Honoka interrupted.  
>Eli smiled. "Of course. You didn't let me finish. I'm assigning you to fight Tsubasa. She moves fast on the battlefield, and I think the Gundam Muse can keep up with her speed."<br>She turned to the rest of the group. "Umi, Nozomi, and Rin. You'll be team Lily White; you'll fight against Erena Toudou. She's trained in Kendo and specializes in melee-oriented suits."  
>"You got it," Umi replied.<br>"Alright, I'm excited!" Rin added.  
>"Me, Nico, and Maki. We'll be BiBi, and we'll take on Anju Yuuki. She specializes in SD units. Don't be fooled; she's strong. She's Yuuki's brother after all."<br>"She's what?" Nico was surprised. She can't believe that one of A-Rise 's members is the sister of Meijin Kawaguchi III.  
>"She doesn't like to advertise the fact. Besides not many people know that Tatsuya Yuuki is Meijin Kawaguchi III."<br>"So you think since I also use an SD, I can fight her?" Maki asked.  
>"Yes, and I will provide backup, along with Nico."<br>"They're all skilled players, it's gonna be tough," Nico said.  
>" I see… so this is gonna be hard," Hanayo replied.<br>"It might be, but if we give our best then we can do it!" Honoka said.  
>"One more thing, " Eli said. "If we are gonna work together, then we are going to have to stop treating each other as senpai or kohai. So, no senpai allowed, okay?"<br>Nozomi nodded her approval. "Yes, I agree. That will allow us to work better as a team."  
>"Ehhh?" Hanayo said.<br>"Well… it can't be helped then," Maki said as she twirled her hair.  
>"Then, let's try then… Eli-chan!" Honoka said.<br>Eli nodded. "Good."  
>Rin turned to her new teammates. "Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan!"<br>"Hello, Rin," Umi replied.  
>"Now that it's settled… it's time to begin practice!"<p>

Days passed as Muse practiced for the final match. All of them were excited, and soon, it was only a day before the tournament.

Eli was still at the battle room, running another practice battle even after the rest had left.  
>"Still going on, Elicchi?"<br>"Nozomi!"  
>"You practice too hard," Nozomi said.<br>"Can't be helped," Eli said. "I want to give A-Rise a good match."  
>"And I'll support you, as always. Even though we did end up in different subunits."<br>"That was the best strategy!" Eli replied.  
>"Now, now. There's no problem with that," Nozomi replied.<br>They were silent at first.  
>"Thank you," Eli finally said.<br>"For what?"  
>"For supporting me, all this time. For giving me encouraging words, and for joining the club too."<br>"That's not a problem, Elicchi," Nozomi said. "After all, I said I'd back you up, right?"

Nico and Maki passed by the hobby shop on the way home. Nico needed some parts for the new backpack she was making.  
>"You know, I've always wondered… how come you're still using the G-Self I gave you, Nico-chan?"<br>Nico blushed. "Well… it's a good unit! Easily customizable! Plus…. It's a reminder."  
>"A reminder?"<br>"That you were the one who encouraged me to join, and because of you I was able to make friends."  
>Now it was Maki's turn to blush. "It-it was nothing, really! You were talented, we needed that strength for the team-"<br>"Yeah, yeah. No need to explain," Nico replied with a smile. "Now let's start looking for parts…"

Hanayo and Rin were walking home.  
>"I'm really glad that I joined the club!" Rin said.<br>"Rin-chan?"  
>"Well, since I got to fight alongside you, Kayo-chin, and we met Maki-chan and the others too. I was able to make a lot of friends!"<br>"I have to thank you, Rin-chan, for giving me confidence," Hanayo said. "And for supporting me in my hobby."  
>"That's not a problem. That's what friends are for, aren't they? "<p>

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori are walking home.  
>"You know, it feels good," Honoka said.<br>"What?" Kotori asked.  
>"We formed the team in order to save the school; we hoped that in participating in the tournament, more people will find out about us. Thanks to our victory, more people are now interested in Otonokizaka. And what's more, we met a lot of friends along the way!"<br>"Indeed," Umi replied. "And back then, I was so against it. I won't deny it; your plan worked this time."  
>"Good luck to us tomorrow then," Kotori replied.<br>"No need for luck," Honoka replied. "I'm sure we can win tomorrow!"

__  
>The announcer is supposed to look like Stalker (the announcer guy) from G Gundam.<br>The calm before the storm…  
>The final battle begins next chapter!<br>Tatsuya and Anju being siblings is something I thought up since they have the same last name, Yuuki. It's a minor detail here, but it might play a big role in the A-Rise prequel._

_ Random Viewer:  
>Thanks for the review!<br>You are right about the championship; GBF is indeed about the 7__th__, not the 9__th__. My mistake; it was an error I did not catch while rechecking the chapter. I'll fix it now._


	16. Chapter 16

Hikari was carrying two drinks. She passed a young man with brown hair. _Haven't I seen him somewhere before… wait, isn't hat Meijin-_  
>Suddenly a boy bumped into her.<br>"I'm sorry!" The boy has blue hair and was wearing glasses.  
>A young girl with brown hair approached them.<br>"Yuu-kun! Hurry up, the match is about to start! Your sister saved us some good seats!"  
>"Oh, alright, Fumi-chan."<br>The girl-Fumi-chan faced her and apologized. "Please excuse my friend, he's just clumsy sometimes."  
>"Oh, that's no problem," Hibiki replied. "You're watching the match?"<br>"Yeah! I hope Muse will win," Yuu-kun said.  
>Hikari smiled. "Well, go to your seat then, you can't miss the match."<br>She made her way to her own seat. Beside her was Hibiki and the other members of East Heart.  
>"Lots of people today,"<br>"Of course, A-Rise will be playing," Hibiki replied.  
>"Who do you think will win?" Hikari asked.<br>"What do you think?"  
>"Well…" Hikari paused. "Eli is strong, and I'm sure she's trained the other members as well. A-Rise has more experience though."<br>"I've crossed swords with A-Rise before. It won't be easy."

they're fighting in opposite sides."  
>"In battle, there is no brother or sister.<p>

"Somehow I'm nervous," Kotori said.  
>"It's normal," Eli replied. "Just do your best, everyone, just like we practiced."<br>"Alright!" Honoka said. "Let's go!"  
>They entered the battle area, where A-Rise was waiting.<br>"Good to see you again, Kousaka-san," Tsubasa said.  
>"Please, just Honoka would be fine," Honoka replied.<br>"Then please call me by my first name also. Honoka."  
>"You got it, Tsubasa-chan!"<br>Pleased, Tsubasa started to return to her own team. "I look forward to this match. Make it good."

_Please set your GP Base  
>Please set your Gunpla<br>Field 1: Space_

Nico spoke up. "Alright everyone! Let's give them a battle they won't forget."_  
><em>"Honoka Kousaka, Gundam Muse."  
>"Kotori Minami. Raider Gundam."<br>"Umi Sonoda. Rising Gundam."  
>"Maki Nishikino. SD Full Armor Unicorn Gundam."<br>"Rin Hoshizora. Strike Noir Gundam."  
>"Hanayo Koizumi. Stargazer Gundam."<br>"Nico Yazawa. Gundam G-Self."  
>"Nozomi Toujou. Rozen Zulu."<br>"Eli Ayase. Sinanju."  
>"Muse, launch!" All of them shouted together.<p>

A-Rise was waiting for them.  
>"What are they using?" Honoka asked.<br>"I see them right now," Eli said. "Tsubasa is using the Wing Zero Custom."  
>"Looks like we'll have to fight Erena's Susanowo," Nozomi said.<br>"An SD Banshee Norn, " Maki said, noting Anju's unit.  
>"Go to your subunits and engage!" Eli said.<p>

"Looks like they plan to take us on in groups of three," Erena said.  
>"Just as well. It'll be more challenging that way," Anju said.<br>Tsubasa smiled. "Let the shocking party begin."

A-Rise split up, meeting their challenge.  
>"I'll start the attack!" Rin exclaimed.<br>The Strike Noir fired it's pistols and the two cannons mounted on it's wings.  
>Erena dodged them all, and approached Rin at a fast speed. She was holding the Susanowo's swords, one in each hand.<br>"She's fast!" Rin didn't have time to draw her sword, and The Susanowo managed to cut off the Strike Noir's right arm.  
>'Rin! Are you okay?" Umi asked. She fired her bow, and again the Susanowo dodged it.<br>Erena activated the Beam Chakram; a weapon mounted on the Susanowo's horns. It fired a beam straight at Umi.  
>However Nozomi blocked it with her shield, which has an I-Field Generator in it. Because of that, it was able to withstand the blast.<br>She returned fire, but Erena was ready.  
>"Let's see what do you think of my Tri-Punisher!"<br>The Susanowo's shoulder armor and torso opened up, revealing two generators, one on each shoulder, and a cannon in the torso.  
>"Tri- Punisher!"<br>The blasts collided, and Erena was winning.  
>"Take this!"<br>Rin was already behind the Susanowo. Using her remaining arm she was holding a sword, and tried to slash the Susanowo's torso.  
>Erena stopped the Tri-Punisher and quickly turned around, combining the two swords into one. "Shiranui and Uryu combine; Souten!"<br>She parried the blow and made an attack of her own.  
>Despite having only one arm, Rin was able to keep up.<br>"You have good reflexes," Erena said.  
>"Thanks," Rin replied.<br>"But it won't be that easy to beat me!" Erena managed to destroy Rin's other arm as well.  
>Umi charged, having replaced her bow with the Naginata. "Nozomi, look after Rin!"<br>She faced Erena. "If it's a melee fight you want…"  
>Umi slashed at Erena, who blocked it and did an attack of her own.<br>Umi dodged it.  
>The two exchanged blows. Umi, who has experience with the sword because of Kendo, was able to keep up more with Erena.<br>"Interesting! But how can you handle two blades at once?"  
>Erena disconnected Souten, forming Shiranui and Uryu once again.<br>Umi readied herself for the next blow.

"Where is she?" Nico asked.  
>The G-Self was equipped with the assault pack; a huge, red backpack with lots of ranged weaponry.<br>Suddenly the Sinanju's right leg was cut off.  
>"What the-"<br>"She's over there!" Maki said. She fired her missiles at the Banshee, who destroyed most, and blocked the rest of the missiles with the shield.  
>"Are you okay, Eli?" Nico asked.<br>"Yes, it's just minor damage," Eli replied. She stored her beam rifle and drew her axe. She charged at the Banshee, which fired it's beam rifle in an attempt to stop her. However Eli was fast, and she was able to close the gap between them fast. She swung the axe, but Anju activated the beam saber on the Banshee's forearm, blocking it.  
>"Don't forget about me!" Nico said.<br>She fired the main guns and missiles of the G-Self. Anju was forced to flee, and Nico kept up the barrage.  
>"Good," Eli said. "Just like in the plan."<br>The SD Banshee was getting backed into a corner.  
>"Now, Maki!"<br>Maki approached the Banshee and fired all her weapons.  
>"Nice plan, as expected of the Sly Fox of Russia. However can you handle this?"<br>The Banshee's Psychoframe glowed gold.  
>"That can't be…" Maki said.<br>"Your Unicorn is a beautiful SD, but can it do this?" Anju asked. "SD Banshee; Destroy mode!"  
>Now faster and stronger, Anju destroyed all the missiles fired at her and avoided the beams. She then fired her beam rifle. Maki blocked it with her left shield, which she had to discard because of the damage it took.<br>She fired the gatling guns on her right arm, but Anju was faster than her.  
>"Nico, can't you back her up?" Eli asked.<br>"I'll try!"  
>Nico abandoned the Assault pack, equipping her shield and beam rifle.<br>She fired at the Banshee, taking careful aim at Anju.  
>However Anju still managed to dodge it. Maki tried to take advantage of the opening, activating her sword, but Anju blocked it, while firing at Nico.<br>Nico raised her shield to block, but the blast was too strong.  
>"This kind of power… my shield won't last long!"<br>Nico had to abandon her shield.  
>"Man. That little SD is tough…" Nico said.<p>

Honoka could hear the sounds of battle around her.  
>"How are the others?" she asked.<br>"The Strike Noir is heavily damaged," Kotori replied. "Both arms are destroyed."  
>"No, Rin-chan!" Hanayo was worried for her friend.<br>"It seems like BiBi is having difficulty taking out Anju as well," Honoka said.  
>"Where are looking at?"<br>Honoka saw Tsubasa and her Wing Zero Custom. It looked like an angel.  
>A very deadly angel.<br>"I'm your opponent for this match."  
>Tsubasa combined both the Buster Rifles of the Wing Zero and fired.<p>

_Yes, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger.  
>I wasn't really sure what to suit Erena would use, but a reviewer said this if lacks 00 presence, so I decided to add a 00 suit, and I immediately thought of the Susanowo-probably since I have one in my backlog.<br>I loved launch scenes, so I added one here. It's patterned after the scene in ep 13 of LL season 1, before they sing Start Dash.  
>Tsubasa using Wing Zero is because of her name, which means "Wing."<br>First chapter of A-Rise: The Origin is out too, so please check that out as well.  
>Random Viewer<br>Thanks for the review!  
>In Girls Und Panzer ep 11, the tank teams of Ooarai bond with each other the night before their final match. I loved that sequence, so I added something like that here.<br>_


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm right here!"  
>Tsubasa fired her buster rifle.<br>Honoka, Kotori, and Hanayo dodged.  
>"Go, DRAGOONS!"<br>Honoka deployed the 8 DRAGOONs that the Gundam Muse has.  
>"I see you have improved your backpack," Tsubasa said. "However, my Wing Zero is not just for show!"<br>She dodged the blasts around her and managed to destroy two of the DRAGOONs.  
>"Honoka-chan!"<br>Kotori activated the Raider Gundam's wrecking ball, but Tsubasa was ready, storing one of the buster rifles in the sideskirt armor, drawing the beam saber, and slashing the wrecking ball in one quick movement.  
>Kotori recovered quickly, firing her arm-mounted gun, but Tsubasa was already on the move.<br>"My Stargazer can catch up to her!"  
>Hanayo activated the Volture Lumiere and followed the Wing Zero.<br>"Wait, Hanayo-chan!" Kotori said. "Can't we back her up?"  
>"They're moving too quick, I can't use the DRAGOONS or my beam rifle," Honoka replied.<br>Hanayo was throwing green beams at the Wing Zero, but Tsubasa dodged them effortlessly. Tsubasa then faced her and fired a well-aimed shot at the huge ring on the Stargazer's back.  
>"Hanayo-chan!"<br>Kotori and Honoka approached their friend.  
>"Are you okay?" Honoka asked.<br>"I'm okay, Honoka-chan. Please go on ahead."  
>Kotori and Honoka looked at each other. Kotori nodded.<br>"Understood. "  
>Honoka flew towards Tsubasa, deploying the DRAGOONs .<br>Tsubasa dodged them, but this time one of the beams found their mark, destroying one of the buster rifles.  
>"Not bad," Tsubasa said.<br>"Of course. " Honoka replied. "Ever since the day that we fought, I've been wanting to meet you again. This time, I won't lose!"  
>"That's the spirit! Show me your strength, Honoka Kousaka!"<br>Tsubasa fired her remaining buster rifle, destroying three DRAGOONs in one shot.  
>"Now I only have three left," Honoka said.<br>She recalled the three DRAGOONs, but before they could return, Tsubasa destroyed them.  
>Honoka used the moment to fire at Tsubasa, hitting her buster rifle. Now the Wing Zero's rifles have been destroyed.<br>Tsubasa retaliated by firing her Vulcan guns, destroying Honoka's beam rifle.  
>"A melee battle it is, then," Tsubasa said, activating her beam saber.<br>"Yeah," Honoka replied, drawing her own beam saber.  
>The two combatants clashed swords, each one countering the other's moves perfectly.<p>

Umi was having a hard time keeping up with Erena's attacks.  
>"You are doing quite well," Erena said. "I am impressed. It's time to take this fight to the next level then. TRANS-AM!"<br>The Susanowo glowed bright red.  
>Now faster, Umi was having a hard time parrying blows.<br>She looked at the status of her mobile suit, urging the meter on the side to finish charging already.  
>Now the Susanowo was about to charge forward, the two swords combined into one.<br>Umi was defenseless; she knew that she couldn't block that attack.  
>Suddenly the Susanowo seemed to be struggling.<br>"What's this? What is stopping my movement?"  
>Erena saw that a grappling hook had been attached to her leg.<br>"Don't count me out yet!"  
>The grappling hook came from Rin. Although both arms had been destroyed, the Noir still had an array of weaponry-like the grappling hooks on it's feet and back. She was using the one on her foot to stop Erena, and the one at her back to hook herself to an asteroid, to prevent Erena from pulling her.<br>"Let go!"  
>Erena fired the beam chakram, hitting the Strike Noir right in the torso. Now the Susanowo was free again.<br>"Rin!" Umi shouted.  
>"It's okay. She fell for it."<br>Around her, Erena, noticed flower-liked funnels deployed.  
>"When did you-"<br>Then she realized that the Strike Noir was just a distraction. She could see the Rozen Zulu now, emerging from it's hiding place.  
>"Garden of Glass. Activate."<br>"I can't move!" Erena tried moving the Susanowo, to no success.  
>"The Garden of Glass is a special attack," Nozomi said. "It does not do damage, rather, it paralyzes the opponent."<br>"No… I won't be defeated like this!"  
>Slow but surely, the Susanowo started to move.<br>"Oh. So you are strong enough to resist my garden?" Nozomi asked.  
>"Glass may be beautiful, but it can also easily break!" Erena said. She activated her Tri-Punisher, hitting Nozomi. At once the funnels powered down.<br>"The rest is up to you, Umi-chan…" Nozomi said.  
>"Nozomi!" Umi looked at the meter . Full. Good<br>The Susanowo was still in Trans-am mode.  
>"Now your friends can't help you," Erena said.<br>"My friends have helped me already," Umi said.  
>"Now I can use this! MY HYPER MODE!"<br>The Rising Gundam suddenly glowed gold.  
>"A hyper mode? But the original Rising Gundam never had one!"<br>Umi attacked with her Naginata. Now in Hyper mode, She can match the Trans-am of the Susanowo.  
>However Umi had an advantage. She just activated Hyper Mode.<br>Meanwhile, the Trans-am has been active for some time now.  
>Just as she predicted, the Susanowo started to power down.<br>Umi went backward, creating distance so that she can use her special attack.  
>She took her bow and aimed.<br>"Love arrow shoot!"  
>The Susanowo's movements are sluggish now. There's no way it could dodge.<br>"I applaud you. Well done. However, I still have one last move."  
>The Susanowo fired it's Tri-Punisher at the same time as Umi's Love arrow shoot.<br>Both shots hit their mark at the same time, destroying the two combatants.

Eli and Nico fired at the Banshee, but it effortlessly dodged the shots. It then fired a quick shot at Eli, destroying her shield.  
>"We can't do much, can we?" Nico asked.<br>"Admittedly, no. The plan was to corner Anju and have Maki attack her, but that didn't turn out too well. We have to trust in Maki now, and be ready to back up when needed."  
>Nico frowned. She didn't like being able to do anything, but there was no choice in the matter.<p>

"She's fast…" Maki said, as she fired her gatling guns and missiles.  
>Anju dodged most of them and destroyed the rest.<br>"Those were the last of the missiles…" Maki detached the missile launchers, which also served as a backpack. Now she was armed only with a single shield and a gatling gun that was almost out of energy. Out of desperation she fired it, but Anju dodged it while returning fire.  
>Maki dodged also, but now the gatling gun was spent. She discarded it. Now she only had a shield. That and the vulcans the Unicorn has.<br>"What's the matter? That's a Unicorn, isn't it? Why won't you activate the NT-D? Are you not confident in your build?"  
>Maki hated to admit it but Anju was right. Seeing the Banshee's NT-D made her lose confidence in her own Unicorn's build.<br>"If there's one thing my brother taught me, it's that Gunpla is freedom!"  
>The Banshee activated it's forearm mounted beam saber. Maki countered by activating her own forearm beam saber, and the two clashed.<br>"You have to trust in your Gunpla, to trust in yourself! Otherwise, you can never be stronger!"  
>Maki was struck by those words.<br>She then smiled a little. Even though they were rivals, A-Rise clearly wanted them fighting at their best.  
>And Anju was right. She had to trust in herself.<br>"You asked for it."  
>She activated the NT-D.<br>The Unicorn transformed into Destroy Mode, it's psychoframe armor glowing red.

"Nico, look!" Eli said, pointing at the Unicorn.  
>"Finally," Nico said. She had re-equipped her Assault pack.<br>"Finally we might get some action."

The Banshee and Unicorn clashed again and again, two speedy blurs racing in space.  
>"I have to thank you for your kind words," Maki said.<br>"Oh, it's nothing. It's boring to fight a weak opponent," Anju said. "Or one who isn't giving her best.."  
>"You want my best, then? "<br>The Unicorn's armor glowed again, changing from red to green.  
>The Banshee tried slashing at the Unicorn, but Maki countered, severing the Banshee's right arm.<br>Anju fired her vulcans as she retreated, but Maki, unfazed, charged forward.  
>Soon Anju found herself cornered; at her back was an asteroid.<br>"You tried this trick before. It won't work-"  
>Maki slashed at the Banshee's other arm before retreating.<br>Anju looked around, and saw that the Sinanju was at a distance, it's beam rifle aimed at her. The Unicorn was also near her, no doubt alert if she tried anythin  
>And in front of her was the G-Self. She smiled a bit.<br>"I admit defeat, then."  
>Anju didn't resist as the Banshee was destroyed.<p>

"What now?" Nico asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Eli answered.<br>"Tsubasa is still there. How about we back Honoka up?"  
>"That won't be necessary," Maki said. The Unicorn has powered down now. "I trust that she can beat Tsubasa."<br>"That's right. And besides, we agreed that we are not to interfere with each other's fights. Honoka has been wanting to fight Tsubasa for a long time, "Eli said. "Let us grant her wish and not interrupt."

_ Random Viewer:  
>Thanks for the review! The last part of the battle will happen next chapter.<br>The battles were a lot of fun to write! Especially the fight against the Susanowo._


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Minami was at the audience, watching her daughter battle.  
>She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see how it was.<br>"Nishikino?"  
>"Never thought I'd see you here again, Minami," Mrs. Nishikino replied. "Is the seat taken?"<br>"No, no."  
>The two parents watched the battle for a while.<br>"Sure takes you back, doesn't it," Nishikino said.  
>"Yes, I suppose it does," Minami replied.<p>

Honoka and Tsubasa were trading blows. Tsubasa raised her beam saber to attack, but Honoka raised her shield. Tsubasa ended up slicing the shield instead. Honoka retreated, firing her vulcans as she did so.

"Hanayo-chan, are you okay?" Kotori asked.  
>"I can still move, but my thrusters have been heavily damaged."<br>Kotori saw the damage done to the Volture Lumiere system. It's true; the Stargazer can no longer fly effectively, and in this space battlefield, that's a huge setback.  
>"Kotori-chan, go on. Help Honoka-chan."<br>"No. I'm not leaving you here; we can fight together," Kotori answered.

Honoka was losing already. Tsubasa was having the upper hand.  
>Soon, Tsubasa will find an opening and defeat her.<br>She slashed with her sword, but Tsubasa dodged, moving to the side, leaving Honoka wide open for an attack.  
>"Let's end this."<br>Tsubasa was stopped by beam rifle fire.  
>Honoka saw her allies coming to help her.<br>"Hanayo-chan, Kotori-chan!"  
>The Raider Gundam was in its bird mode, with the Stagazer on top.<br>As they approached Honoka, they kept firing in Tsubasa's direction.  
>"Thanks guys!" Honoka said. "I was in trouble already."<br>"No problem, Honoka-chan," Kotori said.  
>"That's right; we are Printemps after all," Hanayo said as she continued firing at Tsubasa.<br>Tsubasa dodged the attacks, but this time instead of retreating she charged forward.  
>"She's fast!" Hanayo said.<br>"Watch out, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said. Hanayo and Kotori were still too far from her. Without ranged weapons, she can't back them up.  
>Hanayo quickly fired her beam rifle again and again. It hit the huge wings of the Wing Zero repeatedly.<br>"Only minor damage… as expected of Tsubasa," Hanayo said.  
>Tsubasa crashed into the Stargazer, knocking it off the Raider's back. The two then struggled for Hanayo's beam rifle, with Tsubasa finally taking it after stabbing the Stargazer.<br>"Hanayo-chan!"  
>Kotori transformed the Raider into it's MS mode and fired the hand mounted cannon.<br>Tsubasa dodged, and thanks to the beam rifle, was able to take out the cannon-and the rest of the arm where the cannon was mounted.  
>Not to be outdone, Kotori fired the head-mounted cannon of the Raider Gundam.<br>Tsubasa fired her beam rifle at the same time. The rifle hit the Raider's head unit, destroying it, while the blast took out the beam rifle-however Tsubasa was able to let go of the rifle in time, preventing damage to her arm.

"Kotori-chan, are you okay?" Honoka asked.  
>"I can't move anymore," Kotori said. "That blast must have damaged more than the head unit. Either way my main camera is damaged too, so I won't be of much use to you. It's all up to you, Honoka-chan."<p>

"Tsubasa is damaged!" Nico said. "Why don't we rush her right now? We can take her!"  
>"No… we can't." Eli said.<br>"Huh? Why not? There's still 4 of us in the field, including Honoka," Maki said.  
>"Even in that state… Tsubasa can still take us all on. Our best bet will still be Honoka."<p>

"Well… I didn't expect to use _that_ today. But, in a fight like this… I can't lose!"  
>Tsubas closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, the Wing Zero's eyes glowed before returning to normal.<br>Now she was ready.

Tsubasa attacked Honoka with her beam saber.  
>Honoka countered, but this time she could feel that Tsubasa's movements were stronger, faster.<br>"How could this be? The Wing Zero is heavily damaged!"  
>"You've given me a great fight, Honoka," Tsubasa said. "Which means I have to go all out!"<br>Tsubasa kicked Honoka, and fired her vulcans at the same time.

"What happened?" Nico asked.  
>"That sort of performance should not be possible, not with the current condition of the gunpla," Maki added.<br>"That phenomenon… it's called Assimilation," Eli said.

"The fighter becoming one with the Gunpla, increasing performance but at a cost; with the fighter also feeling the damage the gunpla receives. It's been some time since I saw one," Yuuki said. "If that's the case, show me more of your blazing spirit, Tsubasa Kira!"

This time Tsubasa was having the upper hand. Honoka could not keep up as she did her best to dodge them melee strikes of her opponent.  
><em>No… I can't lose here. I want to fight Tsubasa Kira, to give her a battle she'll never forget. And me losing like this is not an option!<br>_The Gundam Muse's eyes glowed then quickly returned to normal.

Yuuki was surprised. "That is-"

"-Assimilation!" Eli said.

Honoka charged.  
><em>Amazing… my gunpla is moving according to how I want to. Like it's a part of my own body.<br>_"So you too have become serious, Honoka? Then, let us continue this battle!"  
>Honoka and Tsubasa exchanged blows while flying at high speed. The audience was having a hard time keeping up with the action.<br>Honoka got lucky and sliced off part of the Wing Zero's shoulder armor.  
>That was when she heard Tsubasa scream in pain.<br>"What-"  
>Tsubasa countered, slashing at the Gundam Muse's torso.<br>Honoka felt a stab of pain right where the sword hit.  
>"So.. the damage… has been reflected to me?"<br>_This… must be the side effect of this mode. It is a double edged sword._  
>She then realized that the blow earlier must be felt by Tsubasa as well.<br>She did not want to cause more harm to Tsubasa.  
>As Tsubasa striked again, Honoka dodged, then knocked the beam saber off Tsubasa's hands. Grabbing on to her, Honoka then rammed her straight into a nearby asteroid.<br>Tsubasa screamed as she felt the pain throughout her body.  
>"It's over, Tsubasa," Honoka said. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."<br>Despite her state, Tsubasa nodded. "I… I agree."  
>She pressed the surrender button to end the fight.<p>

There was silence at the audience, then a huge applause.  
>"It's over!" the enthusiastic announcer said. "The winner of the first Love Live is Muse!"<p>

Erena and Anju instantly rushed to their leader.  
>"Seriously, Tsubasa! Don't go using assimilation recklessly!" Erena said.<br>"Are you fine, Tsubasa?" Anju asked.  
>Tsubasa stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine."<br>She walked to where Muse was standing.  
>Honoka noticed her.<br>"Tsubasa!"  
>"Honoka."<br>The two looked at each other for a while.  
>"That was a great fight," Tsubasa said.<br>"Yeah. I had fun!" Honoka replied.

_Stay tuned for the last two chapters: the ending for the story, and a bonus chapter!  
>I would have put this chapter up sooner, but the last week had been busy lately, thanks both to School Idol Festival, and Marvel Avengers Alliance.<br>ShugoYuuki123: Thank you for the review!  
><em>


End file.
